PECADO DE AMOR
by anakarenina1303
Summary: El amor a veces nos hace cometer locuras, que no nos creiamos capaces de hacer. Amor para nosotros, pecado para la sociedad
1. Chapter 1

**Pecados de Amor**

Capitulo 1

Candy se apresuro a abrir la puerta, sobresaltada salió de la tina de baño y termino por colarse la ropa de dormir sin percatarse que su cuerpo húmedo con el contacto de la tela, hacia que este se hiciera traslucido. Cerró la puerta del baño y corrió a abrir. Ella simplemente asomo su rostro al abrir la puerta.

Miro al señor dueño de pensión y detrás de este se encontraba Michael con un ramo de rosas.

Buenos días señorita Candice

Ella nos sabía cómo reaccionar ante la inesperada visita

Bueno no los interrumpo más, veo que se encuentra mejor –menciono el dueño

Si, muchas gracias-respondió ella mientras que el joven la observaba y el dueño de marchaba

Buenos días mi amor, no me vas a invitar a pasar- menciono el joven

Oh si claro- disculpa

Procedió a invitarlo a pasar

El joven al pasar poso sus labios sobre los de ellas con un beso tímido, al que ella respondió.

Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte, pero es que ayer, bueno estabas algo preocupada, y el conserje me dijo que saliste algo tarde por unos remedios. ¿Te sucede algo?-dijo esto tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acariciándolos con sus pulgares.

Ella aparto las manos del joven y se giro nerviosa hacia la cocina

¿Quieres tomar algo?

El muchacho se percato en el trayecto de la traslucidez del vestido, y como este denotaba las curvas de su prometida sin pudor alguno ella no traía nada puesto debajo de su camisón.

Candy al no obtener respuesta de su prometido, se giro para verlo de frente, este ante aquel movimiento quedo paralizado, la visión que tenia de ella no se la había imaginado ni en sus mas locos sueños, a pesar de que ya tenían cerca de dos años juntos.

Al ver hacia a donde se dirigía la mirada de Michael esta se observo a sí misma y se vio desnuda.

Sonrojada se cubrió con los brazos y corrió hacia su dormitorio y cerró la puerta, un nervioso Michael solo atino a acerca a la puerta y decir:

Lo siento Candy, no fue mi intención, por favor perdóname no fue nada caballeroso.

Detrás de la puerta se escuchaba decir

No fue culpa tuya, ¡oh dios mío! Que atolondrada que soy

Será mejor que me vaya te veo más tarde-respondió apenado por los sucedido

Si está bien, nos vemos en el hospital

Creo que no es necesario, digo que vayas al hospital hasta que te encuentres bien yo me encargare de informarle a la encargada de tu estado de salud- respondió un nervioso Michael

Bueno gracias. Hasta luego …

Ante la respuesta un acalorado Michael se apresuro a salir del departamento.

Candy se giro sobre la puerta y suspiro, mientras se abría la puerta del baño de su habitación, y una figura masculina completamente desnuda se acercaba hacia ella

¿Qué fue todo eso?-se apresuro a preguntarle, en un tono de enojo, pero al ver la causa por la que ella se cubría. Este se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella

De mi no te tienes que esconder nada –le susurro al oído y la empezó a besar de manera posesiva y ella respondió a esos besos que simplemente la hacían perder el control sobre sí misma-lo sé-respondió a manera de gemido. Él le saco el camisón mojado y procedió a besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Luego la cargo para luego posarla en la cama mientras seguía besándola y le repetía – tú serás siempre mía, recuérdalo-ella simplemente lo callo con un beso apasionado para luego responderle con un gemido-siempre tuya, Terry - ella besaba cada parte del pecho de su amante de una manera tímida y a la vez sensual. Esta acción lo enloquecía al punto que no aguanto más y la tomo por las caderas para separar sus piernas y empezar juntos a hacer el amor.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las doce del medio día ella se levanto con un resorte al percatarse de la hora. Ante la mirada divertida de Terry quien ya vestido, sostenía una taza de café.

Porque no me despertaste. Tengo que ir al hospital ¡legare tarde! Me volverán a retar

Recuerda que gracias a tu novio tenemos el día libre- respondió con sarcasmo

Es cierto pero también dijo que volvería, así que es hora que te marches.

Quieres encontrarte a solas con tu prometido-mencionó esto con celos y recriminación-

Como era posible que el siguiera dudando del amor que ella le tenía después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en los últimos meses ¡no era posible que todavía dudara que lo amaba solo a él! Herida ante el comentario respondió:

Creo que es lo correcto no lo crees, después de todo es el mi prometido - respondió mientras se disponía a pararse del lecho.

Esto calo en lo más profundo de Terry y como un león dejo la taza que sostenía y se abalanzo sobre su presa sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo la giro para que la mirara con esa mirada fría –repite lo que acabas de decir-

Suéltame, me lastimas-decía ella usando el mismo tono de voz –al no ver intención alguna de su parte para soltarle, ella sosteniéndole la mirada le dijo- a caso tu también no estás CA-SA-DO, tú no tienes derecho a recriminarme nada.

Ante esta respuesta él la soltó de su agarre.- Terry se paró de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta y sin voltearle en un tono clamado le dijo- estaba esperando a que despertaras para despedirme, el dueño salió hace media hora y no debe tardar en regresar así que es mejor que me marche ahora. Te prepare esa taza de café- el tomo el picaporte de la puerta y salió de la habitación sin voltearse a verla

Terry salió desconsolado de la habitación, sabía que lo que Candy decía era cierto él no era libre para amarla como ella se lo merecía era el más vil de los hombres por haberla convertido en su amante y por querer separarla de un hombre que le ofrecía todo.-Maldición porque sus celos destruían a lo único que amaba de verdad – se repetía mientras salía de la casa.

Caminaba ya un poco más lento al verse en la calle, se alejaba de aquel lugar no sin antes dirigir una mirada a la habitación de Candy y despedirse.

-Adiós Candy…

Candy al oír sus últimas palabras y verlo irse se hecho a llorar silenciosamente en el lecho, reprimiendo el deseo de ir tras de él para decirle que se quedara con ella. Que no le importaba nada mientras él estuviera a su lado, pero sabía que era imposible ella estaba comprometida con un hombre bueno que le ayudo a salir adelante a darle un nuevo sentido a su vida y él casado con la mujer que los salvo de morir. Era mejor terminar esta locura.

-Adiós Terry…

Al mismo tiempo que recordaba - Como había empezado esta historia de nuevo para los dos

Continuara…


	2. El inicio

CAPITULO 2

Hace ya casi 5 años que se había separado de la persona de quien se sentía completamente enamorada, nunca se lo había dicho, tal vez era mejor así.

Al descubrir la verdad de sobre Albert de cierta manera recobro su libertad pues Albert siempre consentía todo lo que su pequeña protegida elegía para ella y su vida. En los dos últimos años había conocido a un ser maravillosos que le había devuelto la alegría y sobre todo volver a creer que podría amar.

Pero el destino se empeñaba una vez más en destruir lo que más quería, esta vez utilizándola a ella como instrumento para dañar a lo que más quería.

Ya la primera guerra mundial ya había culminado hace casi seis meses, al fin el ambiente de tensión que esta implicaba había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo en los hospitales aun tenían que atender a los heridos consecuencias de la guerra a diario llegaban pacientes con heridas que los marcarían por el resto de su vida dando cuenta que esto nunca debería de volver a suceder y así se lo hacía saber Michael.

-Candy creo que el mundo nunca debe volver a vivir algo así, las consecuencias van más allá de las ambiciones que llevaron al inicio de esta masacre.

-Michael…

Es cierto Candy me parece inhumano que jóvenes que recién empiezan a vivir ya hayan sido marcados por una desgracia

Es cierto Michael … ESO NO DEBERIA VOLVER A SUCEDER

Bueno Candy que te parece si nosotros nos olvidamos de todo esto

Que quieres decir

Bueno estos últimos meses hemos estado muy ajetreados y bueno creo que nos merecemos un descanso y creo que ya encontré el lugar para ello ¿Qué opinas?

A donde me llevaras

Bueno que te parece sol, arena y mar.

Suena genial

Entonces no se diga más señorita iremos a Florida

Hablas enserio

Claro que si cuando te he dicho algo que no sea verdad.

Cuando iremos

El próximo fin de semana

Entonces le dire a los chicos Annie, Patty , Archie…y a Albert aunque no creo que él no podrá ir pues estará de viaje.

Qué lástima, esperemos que nos acompañe la próxima ves

De seguro que si

Bueno tu encárgate de decirle a los chicos y yo de los preparativos del viaje

Qué alegría. Les informare está misma tarde

Esa tarde les informo a sus amigos sobre el viaje a Florida ellos habían recibido con agrado la noticia

Me hacía falta unas vacaciones he estado muy estresado con los exámenes de la universidad- decía Archie

Yo también creo que es muy buena idea, mañana iré de compras para que tengamos todo listo para el viaje, ¿me acompañaran chicas verdad?

A ti no hace falta ninguna escusa para salir de compras verdad Annie- decía Candy mientras esta se sonrojaba y los demás reían.

Y tu Paty qué opinas

A quien no le sentarían bien unas vacaciones y sobre todo en Florida, estaría loca para rechazarlo

Bueno no se diga más iremos a Florida

Y así termino la tarde entre risas en aquel pequeño departamento

NEW YORK

Oh mi amor hoy diste una de tus mejores actuaciones

Bueno tengo a la mejor compañera teatral detrás de los bastidores- decía esto mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Bueno donde quiere cenar señora Granchester

Que le parece en la casa señor Granchester

Esa idea me suena muy bien, no se diga más vámonos a nuestro hogar

A pesar que el matrimonio de Terry con Susana no fue el mejor de los matrimonios el primer año debido a que este la acusaba de haber arruinado su vida pues lo alejo de la que creyó era la única mujer que podía amar. El se mostraba totalmente indiferente hacia su esposa que se esforzaba cada día en demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pues estaba decidida a que su esposo se enamorada de ella y de cierta manera lo había logrado. Ella había empezado a caminar con la ayuda de una prótesis y aunque era doloroso poco a poco la domino logrando caminar casi de manera natural. Terry percibió en ella la perseverancia y el amor que ambos sentían por el teatro y la literatura era innegable. Ella amaba el teatro tanto como Terry y bueno fue precisamente este el inicio de una conversación entre ambos que les llevaría a descubrir que tenían muchas cosas en común de lo que ellos creían. Susana le ayudaba a ensayar por largas horas los diálogos de las obras que representaba Terry y ella siendo tan perfeccionista como Terry corregía sus errores y ayudaba a mejorar sus interpretaciones. Haciendo ver a Terry que Susana no solo era una excelente actriz sino que también era realmente hermosa y dulce y bueno algunas veces gritona cuando el no decía bien sus líneas.

Esa noche en la casa de los señores Granchester

Terry me amas

Claro que si porque la pregunta, acaso lo dudas

No lo dudo amor es solo que casi nunca me lo dice

Te amo

No así tonto

Te amo, te amo, te amo…dijo esto acercándose al lado de su mesa para darle un beso apasionado

Eres un loco

Estoy loco por ti lo sabes verdad

Si y también sé que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo tanto así que me asusta que solo sea un sueño que terminara.

Bueno hablando de sueños no crees que ya es hora de dormir-dijo esto en un tono que ruborizo a Susana

Bueno creo que si

Entonces Terry la llevo entre sus brazos hacia su habitación, llenándola de besos en el camino hasta que la recostó en la cama de la habitación para después amarase durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el timbre

¿Quién será a estas horas?-dijo Susana aun soñolienta

Terry bajo y recibió una carta del cartero que era de Robert quien se encontraba en Florida, el abrió la carta minetras subia a la habitación

Quien era

Era el cartero que me trajo una carta de Robert

Susana tomando mayor interés, pues sabía que Robert se encontraba mal de salud y por ello le habían recomendado un clima más cálido para su pronta recuperación, periodo en el Terry había asumido el papel de director del teatro, y siendo la anterior noche la última puesta en escena de la obra lo más probable es que Robert citara a Terry para darle las indicaciones de las próxima obra

Y dime que dice la carta…

Bueno me dice que mejoro de salud, pero que aun no puede regresar y que deberé viajar a Florida para coordinar todo para la próxima puesta en escena

Ya veo… era lógico, es que no te puede dar una semana de respiro- dijo esto en tono de amargura

No te angusties amor solo serán unos días- decía esto mientras la besaba

Pero algo dentro de Susana le decía que este viaje les cambiaria la vida a ambos.


	3. Volvernos a encontrar

**CAPITULO III**

Ya llegamos que emoción, que hermoso es el mar ¿no lo creen chicos?-decía esto mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana para sentir la brisa del mar

A veces creo que nunca dejaras de ser una niña-decía Annie

Bueno yo no quiero que deje de serlo- replicaba Michael

Ya ven chicos, a él gusto como soy – decía Candy mientras los demás reían

Los chicos llegaron a un hotel y las chicas desempacaron sus maletas en su habitación, mientras lo hacían Annie y Paty notaron un cambio en la actitud de Candy, pues estaba algo triste mientras observaba el mar por la ventana de la habitación

Candy en que piensas- preguntaba Paty

Yo en nada

Es la primera vez en serio que conoces Florida -decía Paty

No… vine hace algunos años (si vine antes de ir a new York) dejando unos papeles pero esa vez fue por trabajo ahora vengo a divertirme- así de un momento a otro cambio de ánimo – bueno chicas apúrense y vamos a disfrutar de estas vacaciones

Oh Candy nunca dejaran de sorprenderme tus cambios de ánimo

En esos instantes llegaba un tren procedente de New York…

Al fin en Florida, ahora donde estará este hotel- Terry quería encontrase con Robert para empezar a coordinar todo acerca de la próxima obra lo más pronto posible y irse a New York al lado de su esposa

En la recepción del hotel Archie se disponía a subir mientras Michael se quedo hablando con el recepcionista en ese instante se acerco un joven

Al girar Michael tropezó con aquel joven haciendo caer sus maletas

Oh lo siento – decía Michael mientras ayuda a recoger la maletas

No se preocupe, yo también andaba distraído

Al mismo tiempo que recogían las maletas

Bueno gracias – decía el joven

Y así Michael se retiraba de la recepción…

Aquel joven se acerco al mostrador y pregunto por Robert Hannaway …

Ese día los muchachos disfrutaron todo el día en la playa recorriendo las orillas jugando entre ellos en verdad había sido un día maravilloso, que culmino con una cena llena de risas que no pasaron desapercibidas por los demás comensales.

_**Mientras tanto en la mañana … **_

Al confirmar en la recepción la habitación de Robert este se registro dejo sus pertenecías en la habitación y fue en busca de Robert

Terrence querido amigo, que brevedad la tuya en llegar

Me alegro que este bien, en verdad el clima te ayudo a mejorar -decía esto mientras le daba un abrazo

Que te puedo decir yo, la verdad esto es el paraíso

Ya veo…Me alegro por ti

Bueno tú no te ves entusiasmado por conocer Florida ¿verdad?

No me malinterpretes Robert pero mientras más pronto comencemos será mejor-

Bueno creo que tienes prisa por volver

Es que le prometí a Susana volver lo más pronto posible

Ah el amor, el amor…No se diga más empecemos a trabajar en nuestro próximo éxito

Y así trabajaron durante todo el día discutiendo sobre la nueva puesta en escena y sobre los gastos que esta implicaría, a su vez le informaba a Terry sobre una posible inversión en el cine.

Hasta que bajaron a cenar no paso para Terry desapercibida una risa proveniente de una mesa de un grupo de jóvenes donde por la posición de su mesa no se observaba bien el rostro de la joven que había llamado su atención con aquella risa

Te sucede algo…-decía Robert

No dada… explícame más aquel asunto del cine -Y así siguieron platicando hasta terminar la cena

En la mesa de Candy…

Bueno señoritas creo que es hora de ir a dormir- decía Michael

Estoy exhausta – replicaba Annie

Yo igual no doy ni un paso más

Entonces no se diga más le guiaremos hasta sus habitaciones…

Al despedirse en la puerta Candy y Michael

Muchas gracias Michael pase un día esplendido

Igualmente yo te tengo que agradecer por compartir este día conmigo

Vamos tortolitos es hora de dormir- decía Archie

Y así cada uno se dirigía a su habitación

En la habitación de Candy

Que sucede Candy – preguntaba Paty al ver que su amiga no dejaba de moverse en la cama

No puedo dormir hace mucho calor

Pues yo estoy cansada.

Lo siento te desperté- dijo esto mientras se vestía

A dónde vas a estas horas –

Voy a dar una vuelta por el hotel haber si me refresca un poco la noche, además hay una luna hermosa ¿no te animas?

Creo que paso, ten cuidado por favor

Solo daré una vuelta en el hotel no te preocupes hasta mañana- decía esto mientras salía de la habitación

_**En otra habitación…**_

Vaya que hermosa noche, la luna las estrellas forman el mejor escenario y de fondo el sonido del mar, ahora entiendo el paraíso al que se refería Robert- decía esto mientras se acercaba a aquel balcón de la habitación

Candy salía del hotel en aquel momento envuelta en un vestido blanco, llevaba el cabello suelto la verdad en los últimos años se había convertido en una mujer sumamente hermosa

Aquella mujer que salía del hotel, llamo la tención de Terry en verdad era una mujer o un ángel caído del cielo sus cabellos dorados relucían aun mas con la luz de la luna y sin saber porque su corazón empezó a palpitar y sin saber decidió bajar al alcance de aquella mujer para saber si era real o no

Al bajar vio como aquella mujer se sentaba a la orilla del mar y decidió darle alcance, sin meditarlo mucho se acerco…

¿Qué hace una dama a estas horas de la noche sola?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba

Candy al escuchar esa vos giro y grande fue su sorpresa al confirmar al dueño de esa voz

Terry…- dijo esto en una voz apenas audible sus ojos verdes lo miraban con gran desconcierto en verdad era él o estaba soñando

Candy…- no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos sus sospechas eran ciertas habían sido ciertas era un ángel lo que había visto desde su balcón y aun no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos decidió acercarse para tomar el rostro de Candy entre sus manos le dijo

¿Eres real o es que ya perdí completamente la cordura?

Al sentir la caricia de Terry Candy en verdad pensó que había perdido la cordura pero al escucharle hablar volvió en sí y quito las manos de su rostro

Pues creo que no… qué sorpresa, el verte aquí… Y más aun encontrarte así- al estar nerviosa decía lo primero que le venía a la mente

Lo sé encontrarnos así después de cinco años es una locura- al decir estos ambos se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa melancólica tal vez recordando las circunstancias en las que se separaron…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo momento mirando el mar hasta que…

¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos Candy?

Que si lo recuerdo ese fue el inicio de una serie de apodos -Él empezó a reír frenéticamente

Ya basta … a mi no me hacían ninguna gracia tus apodos

A mi si y eso es suficiente

Terryyyyyyy… – decía esto en un tono de falso enojo

Dime que vas a hacerme

Yo nada ahora soy toda una dama

Y muy hermosa además …-este último comentario sonrojo a Candy

Lo siento no quise ofenderte

No lo hiciste gracias, será mejor que me vaya

Te acompañare

No es necesario

Estoy en aquel hotel- dijo esto señalando el hotel de donde acaba de salir

También estas hospedado en este hotel, vaya que coincidencia yo también estoy hospedado ahí. Vine por un asunto de trabajo ¿y dime Candy tu qué haces aquí?

Yo… vine de vacaciones con las chicas- en su mente Candy se replicaba por que no le había dicho que estaba de vacaciones con su prometido

En ese instante una gran ola se aproximo hacia ambos arrastrándolos mar adentro, Terry sostuvo la mano de Candy y la apego a su pecho para que la ola no la arrastrara, luego la llevo a la orilla

¿Estás bien?

Creo que si Gracias

Pero Candy se había lastimado el pie pues se había golpeado contra una roca. Al ver que el pie de Candy sangraba. Terry se rompió su camisa para realizar una venda y proceder a cubrir la herida

En serio estoy bien no tienes que hacer esto…ahu…

¿No que estabas bien señorita enfermera?-

Si lo estoy y ya déjame..decía esto mientras se disponía a pararse para irse, el que le agarrara el pie la puso muy nerviosa al tratar de pararse Terry la cargo

Te llevare a tu habitación

Ya te dije que no, bájame de inmediato

No te preocupes ya no debe de haber nadie en la recepción

Iré sola…- sin embargo Terry la tomo entre sus brazos y se disponía a llevarla

Y yo te dije que te llevaría – dijo esto en un tono autoritario

Suéltame …-decía Candy mientras trataba de soltarse de los brazos de Terry esto ya era el colmo si seguía así su corazón pronto se saldría de su pecho, entre sus forcejeos hizo que cayera sobre Terry y al tratar de levantarse para irse Terry la tomo del brazo para que cayera y él se poso sobre ella

Terry había quedado hipnotizado por aquella imagen era su Candy a la que tenía en ese instante entre sus brazos los cabellos de ella alborotados sus ojos, su nariz todo era perfecto, en ella- poso luego su mirada en los labios carmesí de la muchacha para decirle

-Eres realmente Hermosa Candy- después de decir esto procedió a besarla

Candy no podía creer que Terry la estuviera besando todas los sentimientos empezaron a florar con ese beso hasta que una imagen se atravesó…Michael

Lo empujo con fuerza para luego darle una cachetada

Eres un idiota Terry …-decía esto al borde de las lagrimas-

Que le había pasado el estaba casado con una mujer maravillosa ¿Cómo era posible que con solo verla haya revuelto todo en él?

Yo… lo siento Candy perdóname, esto no volverá a suceder

Claro que no volverá a suceder-dijo esto mientras se dirigía hacia el hotel

Terry la detuvo

Ya te dije que te llevaría – la cargo y se dirigió al hotel pese a las protestas de Candy, al saber que inútil pelear con Terry acepto su ayuda, pues además la herida le dolía con cada paso que daba mientras más pronto terminara con esta tortura seria mejor. Al dirigirse al hotel aunque aun molesta por lo sucedido no dejaba de sentirse protegida en los brazos de aquel actor que hace años le había roto el corazón, la dejo en el piso donde estaba su habitación afortunadamente no había nadie en la recepción y sin despedirse de ella se marcho.

Ella dentro en aquella habitación y al cerrar la puerta se poso sobre esta y poso sus dedos sobre sus labios. Para posteriormente respirar aliviada al ver que sus compañeras seguían profundamente dormidas o eso creía…

-ya llegaste Candy – decía en un tono adormilado Paty

Y Candy aun perturbada por lo que acababa de vivir solo se limito a responderle

-si ya llegue y me muero de sueño-buenas noches Paty

Buenas noches Candy


	4. Declaraciones

**Ante todo GRACIAS por leer está historia, cada mensaje que recibo me anima a seguir continuando con está historia... espero y les guste el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar comentarios... GRACIAS**

**CAPITULO IV**

Al día siguiente Candy se preguntaba ¿si era real ese beso? y la respuesta era la herida de su pie y la tela que lo cubría. Michael le recrimino el haber salido sola en la noche, pues se dio cuenta al ver cojear a su prometida, en el paseo matutino

-Michael no es nada por favor ya no me regañes

-No debiste salir sola- mientras examinaba la herida

-Ya ves solo era un rasguño, no es tan profunda

-Si pero no me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera sucedido algo- lo decía en un tono de impotencia

-Michael…

-Candy sabes que tú eres lo más importante para mí

-Lo siento …

Los dos días siguientes Candy se encontraba ausente presintiendo a cada instante que se encontraría con él en cualquier instalación del hotel por lo que sugirió a Michael pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera, aduciendo que las vacaciones eran para pasarlas fuera del hotel y bueno Michael y las chicas no se negaron ante tal argumento, recorrieron la ciudad, las playas en fin recorrieron cada rincón de Florida, en ese recorrido Annie comento.

-chicos me entere que habrá una fiesta de Carnaval , organizada por el hotel, el día de mañana que dicen si vamos después de todo será la última noche que pasemos en esta ciudad.

Creo que es una idea fantástica-¿qué dicen chicos?

De hecho yo se los iba a sugerir – respondía Michael

No se diga más mañana iremos a esa fiestas –respondía entusiasmado Archie-

Candy te entusiasma la idea- le decia Michael a Candy

Claro que si será una gran despedida para nuestras vacaciones-repondría Candy con alegría, después de todo Terry tal vez ya se había marchado aunque eso en el fondo la entristecía a pesar de no quererse encontrarse con él no había dejado de pensar en él y el beso que este le dio. ¡oh Dios ese beso! Había despertado en ella sentimientos que creía olvidados como era posible que aquel hombre la hiciera sentir cosas que muy a su pesar nunca había sentido por su prometido a demás era un descarado como se atrevió a besarla ¿es que acaso no estaba casado con Susana? Ese detalle la enfurecía era un descarado.

Te odio Terrence Granschester por hacer que mi mundo gire en torno a ti

-Te odio- esto último lo dijo en voz alta

-¿a quién odias Candy?- respondía Michael al escucharla

-eh … un mosquito que me pico-Candy respondía nerviosa

Respuesta que hizo reír al resto del grupo

- Bueno chicas tenemos que ir a elegir el disfraz, porque tenemos que ir disfrazados, yo no traje ninguno, así es que caballeros si nos disculpan tenemos que retirarnos- dijo Annie tomando a Candy y Paty del brazo para luego ir de compras.

Viéndolas alejarse Michael replico-a veces adoro ser hombre

Pero que dices nosotros también tenemos que buscar un traje – respondía Archie

_**Esa noche en el hotel…**_

Después de un día sumamente agitado pues recorrieron todas las tiendas de Florida en busca del traje ideal. Las chicas dormían, mientras Candy se acercaba al balcón

-¿ya te habrás ido?¿me dejaste de nuevo? ¿Porque me besaste? no tenias ningún derecho- se preguntaba mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla al mismo tiempo que observaba la orilla del mar tal vez queriendo que el apareciera –creería que fue un sueño si no fuera porque aun siento tu perfume- dijo esto tomando el pedazo de tela con que Terry le había envuelto la herida -¿Qué me pasa?¿tengo a un hombre que me ama y pienso en un hombre casado?-perdóname Dios mío.

En otra habitación…

Terry se había pasado los dos días siguientes trabajando con Robert sobre la próxima puesta en escena

-te noto distraído muchacho ¿te sucede algo?

-no… no es nada

- ya veo extrañas a Susana

- sí creo que si- nada más lejos de la verdad, su mente en lo único que pensaba era en ella y en la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido ni siquiera se había arrepentido del beso que le dio

- oh el amor de los recién casados es envidiable. Bueno Terry es mejor que descansemos por hoy ¿te parece?

–Buenas noches Robert- se despedía el actor para dirigirse a su habitación

Ya en su habitación se dio un baño, al salir tomo una copa de vino para dirigirse a su balcón y brindar en su nombre

-¿Dónde estarás? ¿Habrá sido un sueño? ¿Te habrás vuelto a enamorar? Porque yo aun siento el sabor de tus labios temblorosos con los míos -por un amor que nunca podrá ser pecosa- esto último lo dijo elevando la copa de vino en dirección al mar.

Al día siguiente ya en la habitación de Robert

-bueno creo que la elección es la mejor – será todo un éxito ¿no lo crees Terry?

-me decías… lo siento estaba distraído

-bueno creo que estas más distraído de lo normal el día de hoy. Porqué no te distraes un poco hoy habrá una fiesta en el hotel deberías de asistir para despejar la mente eres joven y aunque no estés con tu esposa es bueno relajarse ¿no lo crees?

Lo pensare…

Esa noche en el Hotel

_se ven simplemente deslumbrantes.- les decía Archie

Al verlas salir de su habitación. Candy llevaba puesto un vestido estilo griego su cabello estaba suelto adornado con una corona de flores. Annie llevaba puesto un vestido algo más llamativo estilo de la corte francesa, llevaba una peluca blanca. Paty un vestido algo más sencillo pero no menos hermoso que hacía referencia al mundo árabe era un vestido de seda.

- ustedes también lucen muy guapos- decía Candy

-soy muy afortunado por tener una prometida tan hermosa- le decía Michael a Candy cerca del oído

Así los muchachos bajaron al salón donde sería la fiesta. El portero les indico que tenían que llevar las mascaras puestas hasta la medianoche, y así lo hicieron. El ambiente simplemente era de ensueño la decoración hacía referencia a una noche de magia y fantasía.

-Este lugar luce precioso ¿no lo creen así?

-Simplemente maravilloso- respondían al unisonó los demás

Y así los cinco jóvenes disfrutaban de la velada, mientras un joven ingresaba a aquella fiesta, no sabía ni porque estaba allí, no si lo sabía tenía la esperanza de encontrarla al menos esa noche. Pero como la iba a ubicar el lugar estaba repleto.

Después de buscar un largo rato en vano escucho el comentario de unos jóvenes…

-¿Qué afortunados esos dos?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-acaso no te has dado cuenta de las preciosuras que están con ellos

-Es cierto sobre todo la rubia, debe de tener un rostro hermoso, hasta su nombre es dulce-

- como lo sabes

- escuche que la llamaban Candy - crees que me acepte una invitación para bailar

Ante tal afirmación Terry giro su mirada para donde miraban aquellos jóvenes era verdad la rubia instantáneamente llamo su atención simplemente estaba hermosa parecía salida de una de las obras que interpretaba… ¿pero quiénes eran los demás? Ella le había dicho que estaba con unas amigas ¿entonces quienes eran ellos? ¿Sobretodo quien era el hombre que no dejaba de brindarle atenciones? Encapsulado en sus pensamientos la respuesta vendría de uno de los jóvenes de quienes escuchaba su conversación

-no creo que acepte tu invitación- porque creo que el joven que esta junto a ella debe ser su prometido o esposo pues no dejo de bailar con él en lo que va de la noche- rechazando las demás propuestas de baile que no fueron pocas

-que lastima – y así ambos muchachos se retiraron dejando a un Terry simplemente perplejo

-su prometido, ¡su esposo!… ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre?- se preguntaba Terry mientras apretaba su puño lleno de rabia

Sin pensarlo se acerco al grupo de aquellos jóvenes lleno de rabia ¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba casada?-

Candy y sus amigos conversaban amenamente

-a mi esta pieza de baile me encanta – le decía Annie a Archie mientras prácticamente lo arrestaba a la pista de baile

Los de la mesa reían…

-bueno Paty es hora de que me conceda esta pieza - le decía Michael mientras le extendía la mano en claro alusión a una invitación a bailar

-candy estarás bien

-no se preocupen por mi además ya no aguanto los pies Michael no ha dejado de sacarme a bailar

-está bien – así ambos jóvenes se retiraron a bailar

Ya sola en la mesa Candy, escucho una voz inconfundible…

-Me concede está pieza

-Terry… ¿Qué haces aquí? – respondía sumamente nerviosa

-Bueno yo también tengo derecho a divertirme ¿no lo crees?-disimulaba su furia como el gran actor que era quería oír de sus propios labios quien era ese hombre en su vida

-Supongo que si…

-Entonces aceptas bailar conmigo

-Yo…yo no creo que sea correcto

-Te prometo que no te molestare mas

-Está bien

Así ambos salieron a la pista de baile ella simplemente se sentía en la nubes ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos bailaron juntos? Al mismo tiempo se reprochaba ¿Por qué había aceptado bailar con él? Durante toda la noche rechazo un montón de invitaciones para bailar. Aunque Michael no lo prohibiera. Terry no hablaba solo la miraba con aquella mirada verde-azul, situación que incomodo a Candy, más aun cuando este la tomo por la cintura con tal fuerza que hizo que Candy se apegara más aun a él

-Será mejor que dejemos de bailar

-Porque a que le tienes miedo

-Yo… a nada… es solo que…

-Que Candy, A que le tienes miedo ¿o a quién?

-Terry yo estoy aquí con…

-En ese instante terminaba la canción

-Gracias Candy, será mejor que me vaya. Esta es una mejor despedida a comparación de la última ¿verdad? Espero que seas feliz

-Terry yo…

-Él le puso el dedo en los labios, no quería oírla decir que amaba a otro

-No tienes que explicarme nada mi pequeña pecosa, y de nuevo me disculpo por lo de la otra noche en verdad no sé qué me sucedió. Se feliz Candy como lo soy yo… al lado de mi esposa

-No sabía porque le había dicho está última frase. La verdad es que quería herirla y vaya que lo había logrado.

-Él la soltó de su agarre y dejo a una Candy al borde del llanto ahí parada en la sala de baile

-Él ama a Susana

Al percatarse Michael que Candy no se encontraba en la mesa de baile y después de dar una mirada a todo el salón la ubico

Candy dónde estabas

-Fui al tocador – Michael despídeme de los chicos me voy a la habitación

-Te encuentras bien

-Si es solo un dolor de cabeza

-Estas segura, te acompañare hasta tu habitación

-No por favor no quisiera arruinarles la fiesta por favor quédate no te preocupes por mí, me sentiría fatal si les arruino la velada

-Candy estas llorando

-No creo que lo que tengo es un resfriado así que me recostare

-Estas segura que estarás bien

-Si Michael … y disfruten de la velada por mí, aún falta mucho para que termine- diciendo esto le dio un beso a Michael en la mejilla y se retiro a su alcoba

-Michael les explico lo que había sucedido con Candy los muchachos quisieron retirarse pero él les explico que se sentiría peor si es que por ella interrumpían la velada por lo que optaron por quedarse

Al otro lado del salón…

Terry observo la escena entre Michael y Candy y como está se retiraba del salón después de despedirse con un tierno beso, está acción encolerizo más aun a Terry quien no aguanto su ira y opto pos salir detrás de ella.

Ella corría en dirección a su habitación en ese instante Terry la sostuvo con fuerza del antebrazo ella giro solo para verlo con los ojos llorosos

-Que es lo que quieres

-Solo quiero hablar contigo

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, acaso tú mismo no dijiste que era una despedida, así que suéltame

-Te dije que quiero hablar contigo así que vas conmigo o atente a las consecuencias

-De que hablas me estas amenazando

-En ese momento el la beso sin importarle ser visto por demás. Ella lo empujo…

-Estás loco. Acaso no me acabas de aclarar que eres feliz con tu esposa

-Terry ignorando esto último le respondió- Entonces salimos o seguimos dando un espectáculo – con esto Terry la llevo casi a arrastras a las afueras del hotel, que se encontraba vacío pues todos se encontraban en la fiesta

Ella se soltó del agarre de Terry al llegar y con rabia le respondió

-Dime de qué quieres hablar conmigo

-Terry se quito la máscara que llevaba puesta y se acerco peligrosamente hacia su rostro para decirle en un tono casi suplicante

-Aún me amas o en verdad te volviste a enamorar

-De que hablas

-Del idiota con que no paraste de bailar toda la noche, aquel al que le diste un beso. ¿Qué significa él en tu vida?

-El es mi prometido y si lo amo muchísimo como nunca antes había amado a un hombre, sabes lo nuestro solo fue un amor de adolescentes que no prospero, no sé porque sigues buscando en el pasado Terry. Ahora tú tienes una mujer a quien amas a tu lado y yo a un hombre que me ama y yo AMO. ¿Por qué no solo podemos ser amigos?- respondió ella llena de rabia quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que él le había hecho sentir al decirle que amaba a Susana

Estas palabras lo hirieron profundamente.

-Ahora Terry que las cosas quedaron claras es mejor que me vaya, esta situación no es justa ni para tu esposa ni para mi prometido-

-Sabes Candy desde que te bese aquella noche no deje de pensar en ti aún sabiendo que no era correcto que con este sentimiento que volvía a sentir por ti dañaba a un ser maravilloso que me espera incondicionalmente en casa. Sin embargo me siento como un estúpido adolescente tan enamorado como cuando éramos colegiales. Porque óyeme bien yo a ti TE AME, TE AMO y creo que nunca dejare de amarte y eso lo comprobé con un solo un BESO tuyo suena ridículo ¿verdad? Hoy con la sola idea de que tu corazón perteneciera a otro enloquecí de celos. ¡Candy no quiero que seas feliz al lado de otro hombre que no sea yo!

Candy conmovida por aquellas palabras empezó a llorar de alegría y de rabia, de alegría porque él la seguía amando tanto como ella nunca dejaría de amarlo, sin embargo estaban Susana y Michael unas personas maravillosas que lo único que habían hecho era enamorarse de ellos ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con ellos? Estar tan cerca el uno del otro y no poderse amar libremente. Sabía que si le decía Terry que lo amaba lo dañaría mas.

-Porque lloras pecosa-preguntaba Terry en un tono lleno de ternura y sosteniendo entre sus brazos el rostro de su pecosa

-Ella apartando sus manos y girando su rostro le respondió

-Lo que acabas de decirme es muy egoísta de tu parte lo sabes verdad. Lo que tú y yo sentimos alguna vez el uno por él otro quedo en el pasado Y la verdad es que no hay nada que hacer tu estas casado y yo comprometida con un hombre maravilloso. Por tu bien olvídame Terry porque yo ya me olvide de ti

Esto lleno de coraje a Terry el se abría a Candy le decía todo lo que él sentía por ella y ella solo lo humillaba más, así que el saco de su saco la armónica que años atrás ella le había obsequiado, lo mantenía siempre a su lado nunca se despegaba de el, Susana nunca entendió la obsesión de su esposo por esa armónica pensaba que era un regalo de un amigo suyo y así lo era de cierta manera.

-Creo que ya todo quedo claro lo siento Candy no quise incomodarte, pero creo que esto te pertenece – tomo sus manos y en ellas coloco la armónica

Acaso él aun conservaba la armónica que ella le había obsequiado hace tantos años

-Será mejor que me vaya, candy lo siento nunca quise hacerte daño. Olvida lo que te dije y se feliz aunque no sea a mi lado pecosa, le dio un beso en la frente y se giro para irse

Ella con la armónica en la mano no aguanto más y le dijo

-Eres un idiota Terry, decirme todo esto y marcharte… yo… yo también TE AMO pero acaso vale la pena que lo sepas solo es dañarnos más tu estas casado y yo comprometida

Terry detuvo su marcha y al escucharla decir que lo amaba simplemente él giro para acerca a ella con gran velocidad y besarla como si fuera el último beso entre ambos. Esta vez Candy no se resistió. Terry le quito la máscara para verla mejor

-Ya era hora que nos quitáramos las caretas ¿no lo crees? Además te ves realmente hermosa sin ella

Y la volvió a besar – esos besos la volvían loca

Terry esto no está bien – le decía Candy a Terry mientras la seguía besando

Lo sé amor – le dijo mirando su rostro – pero por favor solo imagina que existimos tu y yo que esta noche es solo de los dos. ¿Acaso no crees que nos merezcamos esta pequeña victoria contra el destino?

Y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso, pues lo que decía era cierto

Y así ambos caminaron a la orilla del mar ambos abrazados el uno con el otro ninguno de los decían nada no necesitaban de palabras. Se miraban al rostro sonreían el uno con el otro y se besaban.

En un momento él la soltó y gritar a todo pulmón

-Estoy locamente enamorado ¡te amo tarzan pecoso!

-Terry estás loco

-estoy loco de amor por ti – y así ambos se besaron

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que ambos se habían dicho sus sentimientos

Terry estaba recostado en la arena y recostada sobre su pecho estaba la cabeza de Candy y ella le dijo

-¿Qué haremos ahora Terry?

-¿Cuándo te marcharas?

-Me iré mañana o sea creo que hoy

-Yo iré a Chicago y te buscare apenas termine de trabajar con Robert que creo que será una semana más, ahí te diré lo que tengo planeado para los dos ¿Qué te parece?

-Tengo miedo

-Lo sé pecosa lo sé yo también tengo miedo

-Estaremos haciendo lo correcto Terry

-Lo único que sé es ya no podre vivir sin ti

-Yo tampoco no me imagino sin ti

Ya era demasiado tarde ambos regresaron al hotel la fiesta ya estaba culminando y los invitados se retiraban a sus habitaciones entre ellos el prometido y amigos de Candy

-¿Dónde estará Candy?-preguntaba Michael al percatarse que su prometida no estaba en la habitación

En ese preciso instante Candy se acercaba a la habitación

-Que rostros son esos

-¿Dónde estabas candy? – pregunto Annie algo angustiada

-Bueno Salí a ver los juegos artificiales, la verdad no podía dormir con tanto alboroto, y decidí salir para ver si el dolor de cabeza desaparecía …y ahora estoy sumamente cansada – se sentía mal por engañarles.

-Fue peligroso que salieras sola – le replicaba en un tono preocupado Michael

-No me aleje del hotel estuve en los alrededores… ustedes también deben estar cansados

-La verdad es que si bailamos a ya no más poder así que caballeros buenas noches – decía Annie

Buenas noches señoritas

Y con esto los jóvenes se retiraron a su habitación y las jóvenes se alistaron para dormir

Candy ya recostada recordó lo que había vivido en las últimas horas, sabía que estaba mal pero pudo más el deseo de estar junto al hombre que amaba, no se arrepentía de nada de lo vivido.

Al día siguiente los muchachos regresaron a Chicago. Terry los vio alejarse del hotel y sobretodo vio como se alejaba su pecosa.


	5. NO DEBEMOS

**CAPITULO V**

Terry trabajo las dos últimas semanas con Robert quedando los presupuestos, de los actores que interpretarían los papeles, la escenografía en fin todo lo que requería la puesta en escena de la próxima obra. Y Terry sería el encargado de llevar a cabo todo ello. Robert noto algo distinto en su asistente este irradiaba una felicidad que era imposible de obviar, está situación le parecía rara pues el muy pocas a decir verdad casi nunca lo había visto con tal estado de ánimo por tanto tiempo.

Veo que estas muy feliz Terry alguna buena noticia que recibiste de New York

No ninguna, creo que el lugar al igual que a ti me mejoro el ánimo

Ya veo este lugar es hermoso, pero igual debes de extrañar a Susana deberías de traerla la próxima vez

Bueno sigamos trabajando necesitamos regresar lo antes posible

Estas ansioso por ver a tu esposa

Si… – la verdad es que quería ultimar los últimos detalles para irse pero no donde su esposa en New York sino a Chicago

Bueno entonces no se diga mas – y así ambos ultimaron los detalles. Esa tarde culminaron ahora todo estaría en manos de Terry que actuaria como director, al culminar se dirigió a su habitación para recoger sus pertenecías tomo entre sus manos la armónica y salió rumbo a Chicago.

**En Chicago… **

Como era de esperarse Candy irradiaba más felicidad de la normal, y a la vez estaba más distante de Michael evita encontrarse con él y rechazaba sus invitaciones a salir aduciendo que estaba cansada…

-Candy acaso hice algo que te molestara

-No Michael porque lo dices

-Te veo distante, desde que regresamos de Florida

El era un hombre perfecto no podría pedir más al cielo, era tierno con ella, divertido tenía un sentido alto de la ética y sobretodo la amaba… como podría hacerle daño él no se lo merecía

-Pero que dices Michael es solo que tuve mucho trabajo después de las vacaciones eso es todo, que dices si tomamos unos helados ¿Qué te parece?... y yo invito para que me perdones

-Jajajaja no hay nada que perdonarte, es más creo que el que tienen que pedir disculpas soy yo, que te parece si al helado le agregamos un pastel

-Esa idea suena genial.

-Nos vemos en el descanso entonces

-Está bien

En ese instante Terry descendía del tren, recordó la última vez que estuvo en esa ciudad y los ojos se le cristalizaron ¿Por qué no había luchado por ella en ese entonces? Tal vez ya estarían casados ahora y no tendría porque hacerla vivir esta situación…pero el destino los había juntado una vez más y esta vez no la perdería… y con este pensamiento se dirigió al hospital donde ella trabajaba no podía esperar volver a verla para besarla.

Ya cerca del hospital observo como una pareja salía llena de risas, grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de quien era la muchacha

Candy estaba distraída por la conversación de Michael quien le contaba las travesuras de los niños de pediatría. Sin percatarse de quien la estaba observando en ese instante.

Terry fue a un hotel lleno de rabia y dolor por la escena observada y ya en su habitación, se dio una ducha y mirándose al espejo

Soy un completo imbécil… yo nunca le podre dar todo lo que él le ofrece – y diciendo esto rompió el espejo con un puño.

**Esa noche en Chicago…**

Michael fue una tarde maravillosa, espero y se repita más a menudo

Ya tendremos mucho más tiempo cuando estemos casados

He … Es … cierto…- el cambio de Candy al escuchar la palabra de casados era evidente esta palideció

Acaso dije algo malo

No es eso es que estoy cansada. Mañana nos veremos en el hospital

Está bien buenas noches- se despedía Michael dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

Buenas noches-

Al entrar a su apartamento el dueño le alcanzo una nota

Señorita Candy dejaron esta nota hoy en la tarde, un niño me dijo que era importante

¿Un niño?

Sí, me alcanzo el sobre y se fue

Gracias

Candy dentro a la habitación y al abrir el sobre reconoció de inmediato la letra, era de Terry, procedió a leerla en ella decía que la esperaría esa noche a las siete, cerca al lago del parque junto a su departamento.

El está aquí- olio el perfume del sobre para posteriormente vestirse y arreglarse opto por un vestido azul marino y unas botas blancas, adorno su cabello suelto con cintas del color del vestido. Y así salió del apartamento al encuentro de su amado.

En el parque…

Después de haberse vendado por la herida causada por el golpe al espejo, se cambio y escribió una nota para Candy para salir luego rumbo al departamento de Candy le dio el sobre a un pequeño que estaba cerca del lugar que gustoso acepto entregar el sobre a cambio de unos caramelos.

Aun encolerizado por la escena que había presenciado horas atrás, opto por comprar una botella de licor, sentía que si no tomaba algo explotaría, y de que otra manera podría enfrentarla, al final desistió de la idea por temor a herirla o hacer algo de lo que se podría arrepentir, después de deambular por la ciudad se acerco al parque a la hora pactada.

Ella ya lo había divisado de lejos y se acerco corriendo como una niña hacia su encuentro, al tenerlo cerca lo abrazo pero al no tener respuesta de él, lo soltó

-Terry… ¿Cuándo llegaste?-ella al ver su rostro, noto en él cierto enojo

-Llegue está mañana

-No sabes cómo se me hicieron eternos estos días sin ti

-Bueno no parece

-A que te refieres

-Al llegar fui al hospital y me di con la grata sorpresa de encontrarme con una pareja de enamorados, por cierto ella era muy parecida a ti- lo dijo en un tono lleno de rabia y coraje

-No crees que es correcto, entre una pareja de comprometidos- ella respondía con el mismo tono de voz – será mejor que me vaya de seguro te tienes que ir mañana a New York

-Tú no te mueves- dijo esto mientras le sostenía la mano con su mano herida

-Tú no eres nadie para evitarlo… - ella trato de soltarse

-Acaso lo que me dijiste en Florida era mentira

-Eres un idiota, tú bien sabes la respuesta, cada palabra era cierta, así como que en mi vida existe otro hombre con quien estoy comprometida y a quien no amo porque Te amo aunque ese sentimiento me traiga más desdichas, y ya suéltame- dijo esto al borde de las lágrimas

Esas palabras eran ciertas Candy arriesgaba mucho al estar con él…

Después de reflexionar Terry le dijo- Discúlpame Candy soy un idiota- mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas- y apegaba su frente al de ella para decirle- yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti y al verte con él los celos se apoderaron de mi

Ya sé que eres un idiota - respondía Candy ya en un tono más divertido

Me perdonas –

No lo sé

Vamos

Solo si no me dices pecosa

Esa petición es imposible

Terry …

Bueno solo por hoy ¿estás de acuerdo?

Está bien

Y ahora es tiempo de recuperar el tiempo- él la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso con tal pasión que hizo que Candy se sintiera extraña

La luna era testigo de los besos que se prodigaban cada uno. Después de conversar de cosas triviales Candy noto la herida de Terry, que sangraba por la presión con la que la había sujetado la mano momentos atrás

Mi amor que te sucedió en la mano-

No es nada, un pequeño accidente con el espejo del baño. Estoy bien

Pero estas sangrando. No seas tonto yo te la curare vamos a la farmacia y luego a tu hotel para que te cure la herida

No es nada en serio, pero si insistes en ir a mi hotel debías de poner otra escusa

Terry… ya verás y con esto apretó la mano de Terry, quien se retorció del dolor

Está bien Peco… vamos a la farmacia

Y así lo hicieron fueron a comprar lo necesario para dirigirse luego al hotel durante el camino Terry no dejaba de robarle besos a los que Candy respondía con falsos enojos pues a ella le encantaba recibir esos besos del hombre de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Al llegar al hotel, que era discreto por lo que no hubo problemas al subir ambos a la habitación

Ya en la habitación Candy limpio la herida de Terry para luego curarla

Ayyyyyyy…. Te quieres vengar verdad

Supongo que sí – le respondía Candy en un tono tierno

Al ver el rostro de Candy mientras esta curaba su herida no dejaba de pensar en lo afortunado que era por ser amado por aquella hermosa mujer

Bueno ya está listo, termine de limpiarte la herida, sabes eres un paciente muy revoltoso

Pero al no escuchar la respuesta de Terry, ella se percato de que él no dejaba de mirarla con una mirada dulce que la ponía nerviosa

¿Te sucede algo?

Terry se acerco y la empezó a besar para luego susurrarle – eres tan hermosa, no sé que de bueno hice para que un ángel se enamorada de mi, después de todo no fui tan malo TE AMO CANDY WHITE

Y yo a ti mi rebelde- mientras sostenía entre sus manos el rostro de Terry

Ambos se besaron después de aquella confesión, los besos eran cada vez más intensos los labios se Terry ya no besaban la boca de Candy sino empezaron a descender hacia su cuello y Candy no se resistía hipnotizada por las nuevas sensaciones que empezaba a experimentar. Terry llevado por el libido del momento empezó a desabrochar el vestido que llevaba Candy para poco dar paso a la piel de su pecho

Terry … detente…- en una voz apenas audible

Sin embargo llevado por el momento el no oyó lo que decía Candy, ya que estaba muy entretenido buscando la manera de besar la piel del pecho de Candy al terminar de desabrochar los botones del vestido vio el encaje blanco del corpiño y poco a poco lo fue apartando con su boca para poder besar los senos de Candy

Esta se alarmo y quiso apartarlo. Pero en ese instante Terry empezó a besar sus pezones dándole una sensación de placer nunca antes experimentada él seguía besando su pecho derecho de una manera posesiva ella perdió las fuerzas para apartarlo sus manos solo acariciaban el cabello de Terry, este al ver que ella lo disfrutaba empezó a acariciar el otro pecho con su mano no herida, aumentando el placer en Candy

¿Qué es este sentimiento mi cuerpo… no responde a lo que yo quiero… o tal vez si? Pensaba candy para sí misma

Mientras Candy estaba confundida por las nuevas sensaciones Terry empezó a descender para quitarle las botas al mismo tiempo que besaba sus piernas al quitarlas empezó a acariciarlas con sus manos que empezaron en el recorrido en sus pies para luego ir ascendiendo hasta llegar a los muslo de ella.

-Por favor Terry… para…


	6. Tu amante

**CAPITULO VI**

Mientras Candy estaba confundida por las nuevas sensaciones Terry empezó a descender para quitarle las botas al mismo tiempo que besaba sus piernas al quitarlas empezó a acariciarlas con sus manos que empezaron en el recorrido en sus pies para luego ir ascendiendo hasta llegar a los muslo de ella.

-Por favor Terry… para…

Sin embargo este no contestaba, pues estaba entretenido besando las piernas de Candy …

-por favor – decía con la poca cordura que le quedaba pues las sensaciones experimentadas no la hacían reaccionar de una mejor manera

Hasta que la presión de la mano de Terry al acariciar a Candy le hizo reaccionar- maldita la hora en que había roto aquel espejo-se decía- ya sentado sobre la cama y una Candy que yacía recostada sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido …

-Candy yo lo siento, perdóname me deje llevar por mis emociones –decía esto mientras la cubría con su saco en verdad se había comportado como un canalla.

Ella no respondía nada, estaba quieta- Terry se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente

Perdóname por favor-

-Terry en verdad me quieres – esta pregunta saco de si a Terry

-Claro que si mi amor, porque lo dudas- aun no comprendía el porqué de su pregunta

-Entonces porque me pones en esta situación- decía esto al borde del llanto- yo estaba hace poco feliz junto a ni novio y amigos con un trabajo que amo hacer, ahora me encuentro en la cama de un hotel junto a un hombre casado casi desnuda hasta donde me está llevando el no poderte olvidar, solo a convertirme en tu AMANTE – ni siquiera te he preguntado si tienes hijos y como yo entiendo eras feliz con Susana hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar.

-YA BASTA, tú pones a lo que sentimos como un pecado y no lo es, creo que una vida entera no valdría la pena si no se conoce el Amor, y yo lo conocí contigo amor mío- replicaba Terry

Candy se levanto de la cama se arreglo el vestido ante la mirada de Terry – creo que es mejor que me vaya pues lo único que sientes por mi es deseo a diferencia de lo que sientes por Susana al fin y al cabo estas casado con ella no?

-No es cierto yo a ti te amo, seré sincero contigo, Bueno yo creí encontrar el amor con Susana pero creo que lo confundí con gratitud y amistad – decía esto mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación – poco a poco la fui tratando y me gusto lo que veía en ella, amor por el teatro, por la literatura tantas cosas de que hablar, lo que ayudo a llevar la situación en la estaba, pero escúchame bien nunca sentí la misma emoción que siento al estar contigo …me siento vivo, siento que el corazón quiere salir de mi pecho y lo único que lo calma son tus besos y caricias … si fui un estúpido a no luchar por nuestro amor

Que piensas hacer ahora Terry dejar a Susana?- le preguntaba Candy

Un silencio se adueño de la habitación…

-Ya lo sabía tu nunca pensaste en dejarla ¿verdad?, así como yo no pienso dejar de lado mi compromiso con Michael, lo que vivimos en Florida las promesas de amor que hicimos se las llevo el mar… eres un brillante actor – dijo esto con las lagrimas de los ojos – y yo una ilusa, al creerte-

-Candy mi situación no es fácil

- La mía tampoco – dijo esto mientras se marchaba

Terry ya solo en la habitación encolerizado por el daño que causaba a la persona que más quería en este mundo tomo su chaqueta y salió rumbo a una taberna…

**Al día siguiente en el departamento**

¿Qué te pasa Candy andas muy ausente hoy?- decía el dueño de la casa

Si discúlpeme

Bueno ya sabes regreso el Sábado así que te dejo las llaves por favor cuida de la casa.

Espero que se divierta al lado de sus nietos

Si ya era tiempo de que me relaje, aunque relajarse con esos traviesos es difícil jajaja

Bueno, no se preocupe cuidare de la casa como una leona jajaja

Eso espero y no estés tan distraída ya se te hace tarde para tu trabajo

Tiene razón, Buen viaje, cuídese- decía esto mientras se marchaba apresurada

**En el hospital**

Candy estaba triste por lo sucedido con Terry la noche anterior, había decidido ser feliz con Michael era lo correcto después de todo Terry estaría rumbo a New York junto a Susana así transcurría el día almorzó con su novio el tenia turno de noche por lo que no la podría acompañar ese día a su casa rumbo a la casa vio a alguien tirado en la puerta se acerco cautelosa a la puerta y al percatarse de quien era…

-Terry…

-Candy yo te amo amor mío y es ese amor el me tiene así, acaso nuestro amor esta maldito no me dejes por favor – Candy al ver los alrededores y ver que nadie estaba lo entro a la casa para luego subirlo a su habitación donde lo recostó – odiaba verlo en ese estado- gracias a Dios que el dueño se había marchado.

-Anoche herido hoy borracho que te sucede Terry – decía esto mientras lo miraba recostado en su cama – Acaso de verdad nuestro amor esta maldito y debemos de estar separados

Candy procedió a sacar la ropa de Terry pues estaba sucia y desprendía un olor muy fuerte a alcohol mientras lo desvestía se ruborizo pues recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior en el hotel – después lo arrastro al cuarto de baño para bañarlo con agua fría y despertarlo de su borrachera el agua helada lo despertó y Terry al ver frente suyo a Candy la tomo del brazo y la arrastro junto a él a la regadera para besarla

Si amarte como yo te amo significa estar maldito lo estoy por favor Candy no me alejes de tu lado otra vez no amor mío, déjame estar junto a ti disfrutemos el presente por favor … lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Terry yo….

No digas nada amor mío, solo disfrutemos este momento que nos pertenece solo a ti y a mí no crees que nos lo debe el destino

Candy acepto sus besos poco a poco la ropa empezó a estorbar ambos estaban desnudos, no importaba que el agua de la regadera estuviera fría, Terry besaba cada parte de su cuerpo como si esta fuera una deidad, Candy respondía cada beso hasta que Terry la llevo entre sus brazos hacia la cama donde separa sus piernas para besar su intimidad Candy en principio sonrojada por lo que sucedía se dejo llevar por la sensación que ese beso estaba provocando en ella sentía que su cuerpo ardía luego Terry subió para besar su cuello y luego descendió hasta sus pecho y los mordió para luego besarlo, mientras que con su mano acariciaba la intimidad de su amada- Candy gemía cada vez más fuerte de placer…

Terry … que es lo que siento… siento que voy a explotar por favor detén esta sensación de necesidad

Terry solo sonrió ante aquel pedido de su amada, la beso para calmarla y luego posicionarse entre sus piernas para hacerse uno con su amante – amor esto te dolerá solo un momento te prometo que luego lo disfrutaras-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza – y fue como Terry se hizo uno con Candy – Terry reprimió el grito de dolor de Candy con un beso y como lo prometió después de esto lo disfruto, Terry sentía como el cuerpo de su amante se amoldaba perfectamente al de él su movimientos cada vez más veloces los llevaron al clímax del acto, así terminaron uno en brazos del otro entre besos hasta la mañana siguiente…


	7. Engaño

**CAPITULO VII**

Ella se despertó y sintió algo pesado en su pecho y al girar vio el rostro de Terry, lo vivido anoche era real se había convertido en la mujer de Terry, decidió apartar el brazo de su pecho y procedió a levantarse estaba completamente desnuda en eso unos brazos la aprisionaban por detrás

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Recuerda que ahora eres mía- ahora eres mi mujer …

Candy giro ante tal afirmación para encontrarse con aquella mirada azul-verde

-Terry te equivocas yo no soy tu mujer, yo no te pertenezco, y nunca lo hare pues tu estas casado, sin embargo ya estoy harta de ser la desdichada de perder todo lo que quiero por una vez e n mi vida seré egoísta y aceptare ser tu amante, a costa de mi orgullo y principios, tomare la dicha que me produce estar contigo, así como yo no exijo que dejes a Susana también exijo el respeto en mi relación con Michael pues no lo dejare por estar contigo.

-¿Qué dices? Candy

-Que si tu dejas a Susana o te divorcias por mí, lo harás en vano pues yo no basare mi felicidad en la desdicha de los demás, yo me casare con Michael y cuando lo haga ya no quiero que vuelvas a mi vida lo entiendes.

-No no te entiendo ¿acaso estás hablando en serio?

-Anoche me entregue a ti me sentí la mujer las dichosa del mundo y hoy amanezco como la más desdichada porque el mundo no gira en torno a nosotros y eso yo lo sé muy bien. Terry estoy cansada de luchar con el mundo tu bien sabes que mi vida no ha sido fácil, te amo más que mi propia vida pero sé que lo nuestro es imposible no tengo las fuerzas para luchar por favor entiéndeme- decía esto mientras lloraba

Candy… -Terry apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de Candy mientras la oía, era verdad aunque se divorciara de Susana siempre verían a Candy como la causante del divorcio como la otra. La sociedad en la que vivian se guiaba en las apariencias aun sus amigos más cercanos le recriminarían el hecho de dejar a un hombre que la amaba por un hombre casado. Por qué el destino se oponía a su amor – una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Terry

-Está bien… disfrutaremos cada instante hasta que nos sea arrebatado

-Ella giro para verlo y besarle apasionadamente.

_**En el hospital…**_

Luego de ese pacto entre ambos Candy fue a trabajar al hospital inexplicablemente sentía como si un peso se había ido, estaba tranquila la noche anterior había sido maravillosa estaba muy feliz durante su jornada cosa que no paso desapercibida por su novio.

-Hoy estas muy feliz

-Bueno creo que la vida es una sola y no hay tiempo para tristezas ¿no lo creas?

-Bien dicho ¿Qué te parece si cenamos? Y luego te llevo a tu casa

-No lo creo necesario ayer tuviste turno de noche y debes de estar cansado porque no descansa estas noche ¿Qué te parece mañana?

-Siempre pensando en bienestar de los demás

-No quiero que te duermas en la cena

-Está bien – se despidió de su prometida dándole un beso en los labios, los mismo que aparto Candy

-Que te sucede

-Nada amor es que me acabo de acordar que tengo que dejar algunas fichas de los pacientes,- dijo esto mientras se marchaba se sentía muy mal por engañarlo

Ya en la tarde en el departamento Terry decidió aprovechar el tiempo preparando una cena a Candy sería una cena especial salió de compras recogía algunas cosas del hotel donde se hospedaba pues pensaba quedarse hasta el viernes Candy le había informado que el casero llegaría el Sábado por lo que decidió aprovecharlo al máximo comprando un pastel de chocolate y cosas para cocinar quería sorprenderla…

Al llegar a casa Candy sintió el aroma de la comida

Vaya que huele delicioso – y de pronto se aproximo Terry con un delantal y algo parecido a un pañuelo atado a en su cabeza

Candy rió frenéticamente al verlo vestido de esa manera-

Esta es la vestimenta de un chef profesional

Bueno eso lo decidiré yo

Ya verás – y así Terry procedió a servirle la cena

Se ve delicioso

Y sabe delicioso

¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

Recuerda que viví solo

Candy probó la comida y casi se derrite -esta delicioso

-Te lo dije soy mucho mejor cocinero que tu

-Terryyyyyy…

-bueno disfruta de la comida que ya viene el postre- y así transcurrió la cena hablaron de todo y nada en ninguno de los dos existía el recuerdo de sus respectivas parejas

**EN NUEVA YORK …**

-Ya casi hace dos semanas que no sé nada de Terry mamá ¿tú crees que este bien?

-Claro por qué no habría de estarlo, tu sabes bien que poner en marcha una nueva obra es muy difícil

-Es cierto y conociendo lo perfeccionista que son tanto Terry como Robert no me quiero ni imaginar

-Jajajaj tienes razón – Susana tranquilízate tu esposo te ama y debe estar desesperado por volver –

-Si él me prometió que volvería lo más pronto posible

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?

-Cerca de dos años en noviembre es nuestro segundo aniversario.

-Bueno si son cerca de dos años cuando piensan encargar un bebe

Ante tal comentario Susana se sonrojo

-Bueno mamá yo también lo deseo pero con Terry hemos decidido postergarlo pues él tiene muchos compromisos ya ves me dejo por el trabajo.

-Y como se posterga algo así

-Bueno nos asesoramos con un medico y ya mamá son cosas nuestras por favor

-Está bien pero me gustaría ser abuela

-Lo serás te lo prometo

**En chicago en el departamento **

-Todo estuvo delicioso ¿Cuál es el postre?

-Pareces una niña al pedir el postre – dijo Terry mientras se acercaba con la torta de chocolate – se ve delicioso – procedieron a partirlo al terminar Terry se rio al ver el rostro de candy todo impregnado de chocolate

-De que te ríes

-Tienes chocolate en tu rostro

-Bueno me limpiare

-No déjalo lo hare yo – y diciendo esto se acerco a su cara para besar las partes de chocolate y lamberlas

-Terry ¿Qué haces?

-Limpiarte…

-Pero…- dijo una sonrojada Candy

-Relájate- mientras desabotonaba su blusa dejo caer un pedazo de chocolate sobre su pecho para proceder a limpiarlo con sus labios

-Sabes este pastel sabe delicioso

-Terry…- respondía Candy a manera de gemido

Y así Terry procedió a desnudarla para untarle la crema del pastel en su cuerpo besó cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que ya no aguanto

-Tómame… Terry hazlo ya

Entonces Terry la puso encima de la mesa y le hizo el amor, después ambos fueron al baño

-Terry no quiero despertar de este sueño

-Yo tampoco pequeña pecosa- luego se acerco para darle un beso y después llevarla a la cama donde durmieron abrazados...


	8. Remordimineto

**CAPITULO VIII**

Los rayos del sol impregnaban aquella habitación habitada por dos amantes…

-debo irme a trabajar

-lo sé pecosa pero no quiero que vayas

-pero debo hacerlo

-no quiero, no quiero – decía Terry al mismo tiempo que la sostenía de la cintura y le daba besos

- ya no seas caprichoso

-recuerda que mañana tengo que partir

Al escuchar esto Candy cambio su mirada de dicha a una de tristeza

-lo sé- respondió Candy al mismo tiempo que retiraba las manos de Terry

-Amor perdóname por haber sido un cobarde- le respondía Terry mientras sostenía con ambas manos su rostro para luego besarla

-no hay nada que perdonar, después de todo yo tome esta decisión, bueno me tengo que ir o se me hará tarde – dijo candy mientras le daba un beso fugaz a su acompañante

**_En el hospital …_**

Mientras que Candy terminaba los quehaceres del día para tratar de regresar lo más pronto posible al lado de Terry su prometido se acercaba a ella

-Te veo muy hacendosa el día de hoy…

-Oh Michael me asustaste…

-es que acaso ese el saludo de una prometida hacia su prometido

-lo siento- respondía Candy mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno eso está mejor, recuerda que hoy tenemos una cita pendiente, conseguí un reserva en un restauran que se que te va a encantar

-dices hoy…

-si no me digas que lo olvidaste

- la verdad sí, lo siento no podre ir te prometo que otro día iremos o mejor yo te preparo la cena

-pero porque no podrás ir? – respondía con una mirada de desilusión

-Bueno yo… estoy algo cansada por eso deseo irme a casa lo más pronto posible a descansar-bueno después de todo no era mentira Terry no la dejo dormir durante la noche.

-está bien será otro día, porque la próxima semana te toca turno de noche

-es cierto lo había olvidado

-creo que últimamente andas muy olvidadiza, enserio necesitas un descanso –

-creo que sí

-bueno nos vemos mañana adiós Candy, yo tengo que terminar de llenar unos historiales –

-no te preocupes… Adiós Michael- al decir estas palabras se sentía la mujer más miserable por comportarse de esta manera egoísta con la persona que lo único que hacía era demostrar amor hacia ella.

Al llegar la tarde en el departamento…

Candy dentro en aquella habitación y no encontró a Terry ella empezó a desesperarse lo busco por todo el departamento hasta que encontró una nota encima de la mesa

_Pecosa te espero en tu habitad natural jajaja es decir en el parque de siempre a orilla del lago tengo preparado algo especial para ti, por cierto lleva puesto el vestido que te compre esta en el armario espero que te quede como me lo imagine_

Candy al terminar de leer la nota se acerco al armario y vio una caja que contenía un hermoso vestido verde, este era de seda con una cinta alrededor de la cintura no era muy largo y los hombres estaban ligeramente descubierto… Candy procedió a ponerse el vestido – Terry de verdad tienes buen gusto – se puso su chaqueta y salió al encuentro de su amante…

Ya en el parque vio a Terry sentado en una silla junto a una canasta en la orilla

-Sí que te hiciste esperar - dijo esto mientras la atraía a su pecho- quítate el saco quiero verte con el vestido- Candy se saco el saco para que Terry pudiera ver el vestido – De verdad te ves como un ángel, quiero conservar esta visión tu al luciendo hermosa al lado de un lago parece algo irreal

-Terry…

-es verdad amor mío, luces simplemente hermosa- para luego proceder a besarla después de aquel beso ambos se miraron

-Porque trajiste aquella canasta- dijo mientras señalaba la canasta sobre la silla

-bueno recuerda que teníamos un picnic pendiente

-Terry aun lo recuerdas

-Claro recuerdo todo lo que tiene que ver contigo

Ambos jóvenes realizaron un picnic que incluía vino, torta y otras meriendas, acompañando la comida de risas y de besos.

_Horas más tarde en departamento de Candy…_

Terry abrazaba a Candy mientras ella yacía recostada en su pecho, después de haber hecho el amor.

-no quiero que te vayas

-yo tampoco quiero irme quisiera que viviéramos encerrados en este departamento hasta que seamos ancianitos

-Terry… yo te voy a extrañar

-Y yo mucho mas –

Al día siguiente en la madrugada Terry era despedido en la estación de trenes rumbo a New York a pesar de decirle a Candy que no era necesario que fuera con él, ella insistió, ella quería verlo partir al lado de su esposa, quería recordar cada momento por si él decidía no regresar

**New York **

En la estación de trenes, descendía Terry del vagón al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si de verdad era cierto lo que había sucedido con Candy todo había cambiado desde su partida- esta era ahora su realidad él estaba casado con Susana… tenía una carrera exitosa ahora era el productor principal de su primera obra teatral… pero era la realidad que en verdad quería vivir – diablos todo esto sería más sencillo si ella estuviera a mi lado- dijo esto para luego dirigirse a su hogar

Al entrar a su casa… Susana estaba sentada junto a una ventana y al escucharlo entrar corrió hacia su encuentro para besarlo

-Amor… porque no me avisaste que llegarías hoy te hubiera esperado en la estación que feliz estoy no imaginas cuanto te extrañe

Terry solo respondía el abrazo de su esposa de manera automática

-Imagino que debes de estar cansado te preparare un baño y luego la cena

-Gracias

La cena transcurrió casi en completo silencio él solo respondía con monosílabos a las preguntas que su esposa le hacía- ella asocio esta actitud al cansancio del viaje

A la mañana siguiente

Terry lo único que quería hacer era irse de esa casa no soportaba pensar en ella en su pecosa ante la presencia de su esposa que lo único que hacía era mostrar amor hacia su persona.

-Será mejor que me marche…

-Aun es muy temprano

-Lo sé pero tengo que empezar ya – hay mucho que hacer y tengo que volver a Florida para dar un informe sobre los avances

-Me quejare con Robert te tiene como un esclavo – me está quitando a mi esposo

Estas últimas palabras hicieron sentir culpable a Terry

-Bueno me marcho – le dio un beso en la mejilla de su esposa y se marcho

Las dos semanas siguientes Terry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa y en las noches se dormía rápidamente aduciendo cansancio- esta situación no paso desapercibida por Susana en ocasiones a pesar de estar cansado después de largas giras siempre se mostraba cariñoso con ella sin embargo ahora era como si ella no existiera, que le había ocurrido en verdad la responsabilidad de ser el nuevo director le estaba afectando, bueno le tendría que tener paciencia.

Terry se concentraba en la nueva obra que llevarían a escena, pues si no pensaba en la obra la ausencia de su pecosa lo volvería loco –desde que había llegado a New York le escribió cartas en una de ellas le anunciaba su pronta llegada a Chicago donde le indicaba el día, quería estar lo más pronto posible al lado de ella.

**Chicago**

Candy recibía las cartas de Terry donde le anunciaba su pronta llegada, cada noche recordaba lo vivido con su único amor…

Una tarde las tres chicas se reunieron para tomar el té y ponerse al tanto de lo que acontecía en sus vidas

-Candy cuando pondrás fecha a la boda con Michael ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuando se comprometieron – mencionó Paty

-es cierto Candy cuando te casaras con Michael mira que el pobre está locamente enamorado de ti y ya llevan un buen tiempo comprometidos –replicaba Annie

- (estas semanas han sido una locura absoluta para mi volvió a mi vida un amor que creí olvidado y lo peor de todo es que me entregue a él y no me arrepiento de ello)-pensaba para si Candy

-no lo sé chicas ambos tenemos mucho trabajo Michael quiere mejorar sus habilidades como cirujano y yo bueno… no quiero ser una carga para él con lo del matrimonio – nada más alejado de la realidad pues bien sabia que Michael estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella ese mismo día si así lo decía Candy.

-Candy yo te noto muy cambiada estas muy distraída desde que llegamos de Florida ya no conversas con nosotras es como si te estuvieras aislando además es como si todo el tiempo pensaras en algo

-no no es eso, me siento muy cansada últimamente

-Bueno pero no dejes que ello afecte tu relación con Michael porque déjame decirte que ya se quejo de tu abandono con Archie- decía una Annie muy preocupada

Paty solo observaba la actitud nerviosa de su amiga ante tal comentario, que le había sucedido a Candy

**_New York_**

Ya hace dos semanas de la llegada de Terry a New York- Susana se sentía totalmente abandonada por su esposo tanto emocionalmente como físicamente pues no habían hecho el amor desde que este llego de su viaje argumentando que estaba cansado -¿Qué le había sucedido a su esposo?- en verdad era tanto el estrés de la nueva obra

Aquella noche…

Terry había prometido llevara a cenar a Susana a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad, después de todo se sentía culpable por la tristeza que mostraba su esposa, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pues lo único que había hecho era demostrar un amor profundo por él. Esa noche Susana lucía un vestido muy parecido al que le había regalado Terry a Candy situación que no paso desapercibida por el actor

-y ese vestido

-Te gusta, lo estaba guardando para tu regreso acaso no es hermoso

-sí, bueno vámonos o se nos hará tarde

La cena transcurrió relativamente amena pues después de todo ambos amaban el teatro, charlar con Susana era como hablar como con un buen amigo sin embargo con Candy simplemente se perdía le gustaba su actitud retadora ante cualquier comentario la pasión con que defendía sus ideales y bueno lo testadura que era en ocasiones a diferencia de su esposa quien nunca lo contradecía. Después de cenar ambos salieron abrazados del restaurante para dar un pequeño paseo por el Central Park

-sabes Terry te extrañe muchísimo los días se me hacían eternos sin ti, … bueno luego llegaste y sentí que tratabas de alejarte de mí… trate de encontrar una explicación …

-Susana…- respondía un nervioso Terry

-pero creo que fue el estrés de ser el productor de una obra lo que te tiene así, no te preocupe amor lo harás muy bien esta será una gran obra ya lo verás… por favor Terry no me alejes de tu lado confía en mi ¿sí? Después de todo soy tu esposa- después de decir esto Susana se acerco a su esposo para depositar un beso sobre sus labios beso al que correspondió Terry, para después dirigirse a su casa donde un apasionado Terry la besaba de una manera diferente sus besos tenían una mayor pasión cuando desabrochaba el vestido de su esposa Terry pensaba en su interior que era a Candy a quien desvestía…

-Te amo, nunca dejare de amarte- decía llevado por la pasión y por el hecho de que estaba confundiendo a su esposa con Candy

-Yo también te amo Terry – respondía su esposa...


	9. ¿El fin?

**CAPITULO IX**

Cuando Terry se poso sobre ella para consumar el acto miro su rostro específicamente sus ojos y al percatarse que no eran verdes se paralizo y se recostó al lado de ella aun agitado…

-lo siento Susana… diciendo esto se paro y se fue de la habitación

En la habitación solo se oía los sollozos de una mujer y en la otra habitación Terry se sentía miserable por hacerla sufrir, porque el destino jugaba una vez más con él

Al día siguiente

Terry le había comunicado a su esposa que saldría de viaje a Florida para informarle a Robert de los avances

-No sé porque te molestas en comunicármelo si parece que ahora no existo para ti- decía una molesta Susana al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Terry se apresuro a la estación de trenes ya no aguantaba más tenía que verla, iría a Chicago, ya le había comunicado a Candy de su viaje

Chicago…

Candy al recibir la carta donde anunciaba el día de llegada se amado se dirigió a la estación de trenes donde le informaron que el único tren proveniente de New York llegaría a las nueve de la noche.

Después de ser acompañada por Michael, salió de su departamento, aduciendo que se encontraba mal y que iría por unos remedios.

Ya en la estación la espera se hacía larga hasta que anunciaban que el tren de New York llegaba ella miraba a cada pasajero que descendía hasta que finalmente lo distinguió se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda

Terry solo volteo para ver el rostro del que no dejaba de pensar desde su partida, la atrajo a su pecho y con su mano atrajo su rostro para besarla sin importarle el lugar ni la gente a su alrededor

-Terry…por favor estamos en un lugar público- dijo su pecosa mientras se apartaba

-lo siento, es que simplemente cuando estas a mi lado pierdo el control de mis acciones

-pues tendrás que controlarlas

Mientras ambos caminaban…

-¿dónde me quedare pecosa?

-que pregunta en un hotel por supuesto

-yo estaba pensando en un lugar más acogedor

**-**no pretenderás quedarte en mi apartamento

-mira me parece muy buena tu sugerencia

-eso es imposible Terry¡- respondía una alarmada Candy – el casero se encuentra y si se entera no me quiero ni imaginar

-no tengo planeado que me descubra, después de todo ya tienes experiencia ocultando a gente o es que no te acuerdas de la abuela de tu amiga

-eso era diferente

-es cierto no soy tan viejo

-Terry eres incorregible

-no se dará cuenta de mi presencia por favor Candy solo me quedare dos días y quiero estar junto a ti junto a todo lo que me recuerde a ti no sabes el martirio en el que he vivido sin ti

Ella también había vivido en un martirio sin él –

Ante las dudas de su pecosa- Terry la atrajo hacia un lugar oscuro de la acera y la empezó a besar con una desbordada pasión, si por él fuera la hacía suya en ese mismo instante…

En ese mismo momento eran observados por alguien… quien se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo…ella no sería capaz de algo así el estaba casado.

Después de que Candy aceptara la propuesta de Terry lo llevo a su departamento como llego a altas horas de la noche le fue fácil llevarlo, ya en su habitación ambos hicieron el amor. Candy había decidió no trabajar ese día pues quería estar con su amado.

Ambos tomaron un baño hasta que sonó la puerta…

Candy se apresuro a abrir la puerta, sobresaltada salió de la tina de baño y termino por colarse la ropa de dormir mientras Terry se quedo en la habitación... **continua en el capitulo I **

**... CONTINUACIÓN... DEL CAPITULO I... **

Paty no había podido dormir toda la noche no era posible que su mejor amiga estuviera con él simplemente era imposible pensar algo así de Candy

La noche anterior salía ya un poco tarde, luego de visitar a su abuela, cuando se dirigía a su casa una pareja atrajo su atención por la manera en cómo se reían de verdad lucían enamorados, de un momento a otro el muchacho atrajo a su pareja para darle un beso nada casto en eso instante un carro ilumino la cara de ambos amantes y grande fue su sorpresa – Era Terry y la muchacha que sostenía tenía el cabello rubio y rizado no podía ser otra que su amiga… pero cuando ¿Cómo? Su amiga había llegado a esta situación…

Paty aún consternada por lo visto fue en busca de Candy para que le diera una explicación, ella se dirigió al hospital al encontrarse a Michael no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él porque Candy lo estaba engañando…

Hola Paty que te trae por aquí

-yo… estoy buscando a Candy

-Ella no vino a trabajar desde ayer, se encontraba enferma ayer, yo fui a verla (recordó para sí la escena donde veía casi desnuda a Candy)-causando un sonrojo en Michael

-Te sucede algo, acaso es grave lo que tiene

-no, parece que pesco un resfriado

-Ya veo, entonces iré a su departamento

-está bien, menciónale que iré en la tarde llevándole algo especial

-de acuerdo, adiós

Ella estaba enferma, acaso habrá visto mal no eso era imposible el chico que había visto definitivamente era Terry- pensaba Paty en el trayecto hacia el departamento de Candy –

**_En la habitación Candy_**

Ya hace más de dos horas que Terry se había marchado después de la discusión que ambos habían tenido y ella simplemente no había dejado de llorar…

Dios mío que le había ocurrido, volver a sufrir cuando su vida era casi perfecta con amigos que la querían y un prometido que le amaba incondicionalmente porque tenía que haber aceptado esta situación porque simplemente no dejaba de amar a aquel hombre, y ahora había sucumbido totalmente ella se le entrego su alma y cuerpo, dejo de lado todo lo que creía para convertirse en su amante en el fondo sabía que todo iba a terminar mal pero… ella lo amaba. Cuando estaba con él todo su mundo giraba en torno a Terry – Terry – Terry aun siento tu aroma impregnada en mi piel ¿acaso no me arrepiento? ¿Quiero que vuelvas? ¿Por qué te fuiste? No- No – esto no volvería a suceder tendría que alejarlo de su vida para siempre ella se casaría con Michael - después de esos pensamientos tomo un rápido baño para mirarse al espejo y decirse-

-Ya lo supere un ves lo haré de nuevo aunque esta vez la herida es más profunda- las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo pero ella se las limpio antes de que recorrieran sus mejillas, luego se cambio hasta que sonó la puerta…

-Candy soy yo Paty ábreme

-Paty? Si ya voy

-Hola Paty

Al ver a Candy- Paty no aguanto la rabia que sentía y le dio una cachetada- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Candy?

-Paty?- respondía una perpleja Candy, mientras se tocaba el rostro, donde le había pegado su amiga

-Paty cerró la puerta para acercarse a su amiga y preguntarle directamente -¿Cuándo reanudaste tu relación con Terry, acaso no sabes que él está casado y tu prometida?- está pregunta derrumbo totalmente a Candy como se había enterado su amiga del romance que sostenía con Terry

-Paty yo… yo…

Esta duda en la respuesta de su amiga no hizo más que afirmar la cruel verdad ella era la amante de Terry por lo que con seguridad le volvió a reprender…

- No trates de negarlo yo los vi besándose descaradamente, Candy que te ha sucedido tú convertida en la amante donde se encuentran tus principios, no te has puesto a pensar en el daño que causaras a los que más te quieren si se enteran- pensaste en Michael, Candy el te ama…

Candy se puso las manos en sus oídos no quería escucharla, las lágrimas empezaban a descender sin parar- ¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor para! – ella se arrodillo no quería que le repitieran la cruel VERDAD – ya con sus manos encima del piso y la cabeza agachada le respondió – Paty… YO LO AMO Y CREO QUE NUNCA DEJARE DE AMARLO- ante tal afirmación…

-Candy… lo suyo es imposible

-Acaso crees que no lo sé, me siento la mujer más miserable del mundo…

-Tienes que dejarlo, estar a su lado solo te causa daño Candy por favor yo se que lo amas pero ninguno de los es libre lo suyo no tiene futuro

FUTURO Candy nunca pensó en un futuro al lado de Terry solo quería vivir el PRESENTE a su lado y salió lastimada ahora tendría que reponerse y seguir adelante como tantas veces ya lo había hecho- se paro y se acerco a la ventana ante la mirada expectante de su amiga

-No te tienes que preocupar Paty, yo ya termine mi relación con él… nunca más lo veré – dijo esto al mismo tiempo que agarraba la cortina y miraba al horizonte – Y Michael no se tiene que enterar de nada por favor Paty no quiero causarle ese daño, me casare lo más pronto posible con él.

-Candy esa no es la solución si no lo amas…

-Aprenderé a amarlo, después de todo yo lo quiero… él es alguien especial para mí y estoy segura que nunca amare a alguien como amo a Terry…

-Oh Candy-mi pobre amiga, siento todo lo sucedido pero es mejor dejarlo ahora – Paty se acerco por detrás y la abrazo porque ese tipo tenía que haber vuelto a su vida

-Lo sé… pero me duele perderlo de nuevo

-Candy nunca lo tuviste…-ante esta afirmación Candy empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amiga.

**_En la estación de Trenes…_**

Terry estaba en el vagón que lo llevaría a Florida donde se encontraría con Robert… tenía ganas de volver decirle que ambos dijeran al diablo con todo y se marcharan a empezar desde cero pero eso era IMPOSIBLE

-Porque tuviste que aparecer de nuevo Pecosa, derrumbaste mi mundo entero, nunca amare a nadie como te Amo a ti si tú me lo pedirías dejaría todo por estar a tu lado Mi amor como será mi vida ahora sin ti, ahora que quedaste impregnada en mi piel…

Y con estos pensamientos el tren partió…

**ESPERO Y LE HAYA GUSTADO CUALQUIER COMENTARIO ES BIENVENIDO ;3 MENTIRA SOLO LOS BUENO...BUENO LOS MALOS TAMBIÉN AUNQUE ESPERO Y NO HAYAN. LES AGRADEZCO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS REALIZADOS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SE DIERON EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR GRACIAS... ESPERO Y SIGAN COMENTANDO Y BUENO DENME ALGUNAS IDEAS... YA SE ME ESTÁN AGOTANDO**


	10. Podre cambiar

**Ante todo GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS en verdad me hace bien leernos me inspira a seguir con la historia, espero y este capitulo no las decepcione , A CONTINUACIÓN la letra de una canción que describe un poco el sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas...**

_Se que todo ha acabado ya,_  
_como duele el corazón_  
_ya no queda oportunidad_  
_un gran libro se cerro_  
_nadie ve lo que va a pasar_  
_somos ciegos al nacer_  
_y ahora ves, nada estuvo mal_  
_nos culpamos sin querer_  
_si estoy bien o si estoy mal_  
_al universo le da igual_  
_todo sigue al rededor_  
_el amor no es divinidad_  
_es un ciclo natural_  
_que destroza el corazón_  
_esta bien lo voy a aceptar_  
_dios no inventes el final_  
_es lo único que te pido_  
_si estoy bien o si estoy mal_  
_al universo le da igual_  
_todo sigue al rededor_  
_el amor no es divinidad_  
_es un ciclo natural_  
_que destroza el corazón_  
_por favor no pensemos mas_  
_es muy tarde y ya me voy_  
_por favor ya no hablemos mas_  
_se desluce una ilusión_  
_dadada..._

_Pedro Suarez Vertiz_

**CAPITULO X**

Los días posteriores Terry había enviado cartas a Candy donde le mencionaba lo mucho que la extrañaba y que nunca amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella, que entendía la situación en la que estaba y que haría algo por solucionarlo pues pensaba dejar a su esposa y que ella terminara el compromiso y luego viajar juntos a Londres a empezar de nuevo- sin embargo estas cartas nunca fueron abiertas por ella simplemente Candy las quemaba… no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas – estaba decidida a olvidarse de él

En una de esas cartas la citaba en el parque de siempre, pues él desesperado porque no recibía respuesta alguna a sus cartas decidió viajar a pesar de las protestas de su esposa por los constantes viajes. Ya en el parque, se quedo esperado cerca de dos horas, pero ella simplemente no apareció, el se dirigió hasta el apartamento de ella y vio por la ventana a sus amigos estaban celebrando algo y junto a su pecosa estaba él su prometido quien la sostenía de la cintura. Terry apretó los puños por la rabia e impotencia que significaba el que su prometido estuviera al lado de su pecosa- ella claramente decidió terminar toda relación con él para estar junto a su novio. El dolor que sentía era insoportable la había perdido.

_**Meses después**_

La obra de Otelo fue llevado a escena, el éxito fue simplemente extraordinario superando a sus predecesoras el debut de Terry como director no podía ser mejor. Sin embargo todos notaron un cambio en él pues se volvió frio, exigía la perfección en todo lo referente a la obra, aunque con ello se ganara muchos enemigos, la relación con su esposa no era la mejor a pesar de la paciencia de ella, su actitud simplemente era difícil de sobrellevar para su esposo lo único que existía era el teatro, lo demás dejo de existir para él incluso ella.

La actitud de Terry se dio a raíz de la separación de Candy y se profundizo cuando a los pocos días de regresar de Chicago él se entero que su pecosa se casaba en unas semanas…

Terry encerrado en el estudio del teatro a altas horas de la noche repasaba una y otra vez la carta generosamente enviada por Candy… si ella le había escrito solo para informarle que se casaba y que lo que habían vivido era un error llevada por su egoísmo, le rogaba que la comprendiera que le perdonara si le había causado el daño, le deseaba que fuera feliz con su esposa como de seguro ella lo seria junto a su esposo pidiéndole a demás que nunca más le escribiera porque para ella, él dejaba de ser parte de su vida.

-Fue acaso un sueño lo que viví al lado tuyo Candy porque solo eso explicaría tu abandono, nunca te importe, te dije que estaba dispuesto a dejarte cuando te casaras con él pero solo eran palabras deseaba ganar tiempo para que al fin podamos estar juntos pero otra vez decidiste mi destino, ahora el dolor que siento es insoportable pero me recuperare llevara tiempo pero lo haré mi vida dejara de girar a tu alrededor, porque en estos momentos el amor que sentía por ti, solo se compara con el odio que te tengo en estos momentos por desposar hoy a un hombre a quien no amas lo engañas como lo hiciste conmigo.

_**Chicago…**_

Para Candy tampoco fue fácil tomar la decisión de dejar a Terry pero tenía que dejarlo eso era lo correcto aunque el hacerlo le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Ella se encontraba ahora viajando a Londres si estaba volviendo al lado de su ahora esposo Michael. Se había casado con él hace un mes la ceremonia fue sencilla se celebro en el hogar de Poni junto a sus madres adoptivas, sus amigos, fue entregada por Albert la devoción que Michael le demostraba en su mirada la hizo sentir segura, pues al lado de él sería feliz. La recepción fue muy alegre sentirse amada por todos los presentes aminoro la tristeza que sentía pues su casamiento significaba que tenía que olvidar definitivamente todo sentimiento por él…

En la noche de bodas ella usaba un camisón blanco, Michael la deseaba profundamente desde que la había visto casi desnuda en su habitación, y ahora estaba ella ahí cerca de la ventana, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ahí, Michael se acerco la sujeto de sus hombros y la giro lentamente para verle a los ojos y decirle- soy el hombre más feliz del mundo TE AMO – terminando de decir ello la beso con intensidad posteriormente la toma entre sus brazos para profundizar el acercamiento la empezó a desvestir ella no se resistía él era su esposo luego la llevo a la cama donde se hicieron uno. Él era tierno en todo el acto no dejaba de decirle lo mucho que la amaba acompañando las frases de tiernos besos. Pero Candy no dejaba de pensar en Terry y recordar los momentos vividos con él hubo momentos en que correspondía las caricias de su esposo pensando que era Terry al que besaba…

Después de dos meses de estar casados Michael había recibido la oportunidad de ir a Londres como médico residente la misma que no rechazo y fue apoyado plenamente por Candy aunque esto significara alejarse de sus amigos y recordar situaciones…

_**Londres…**_

Cuatro meses después de su llegada a Londres. Candy trabajaba de enfermera en el mismo hospital donde residía su esposo, ella aunque quería tener un familia se cuidaba (después de todo era enfermera) pues no creía prudente tener un hijo ahora que Michael recién iniciaba su carrera y aún se estaban adaptando a su nueva ciudad . Los recién casados se instalaron en un departamento modesto, pero ubicado en el centro de la ciudad la ciudad aunque aun devastada por la guerra seguía siendo hermosa.

Ambos disfrutaban la vida de recién casados, en una salida al parque

-Candy, no sabes lo feliz que he sido los últimos meses contigo a mi lado

-Michael…

- Solo espero que tú también hayas sido feliz a mi lado

-Lo he sido, y lo seguiré siendo verdad?

-Por supuesto- respondió Michael acompañado de una sonrisa

En ese instante llegaba a Londres un barco procedente de EEUU, entre su tripulación viaja la compañía Strafford.

La compañía llegaba al puerto de Londres a la cuna de las Obras Shakesperianas que mejor lugar para presentar la obra teatral mas aclamada de Estados Unidos durante los últimos meses, acompañado del joven director Terrence Granchester

-¿Qué es lo que observas? Amor

-Recordaba las circunstancias en la que me fui de este lugar- dijo esto para luego girarse y darle un beso en la frente a su esposa.

-Gracias por permanecer a mi lado y aguantarme

- … yo siempre estaré a tu lado

-de eso ya no me queda la menor duda

Ambos entraron luego al camerino, para alistarse para desembarcar, hace un mes había recibido la propuesta de llevar su obra a Londres aunque escéptico en un principio Terry acepto la propuesta gracias a su madre quien lo convenció argumentando que no había mejor manera de regresar a Londres y demostrarle a su padre que era exitoso en lo que hacía.

En todos los periódicos de Londres anunciaban la puesta en escena de OTELO en el mejor teatro de la ciudad… Michael leía el anuncio en los periódicos y se pregunto si no sería buena idea invitar a su esposa a dicha obra…Candy no fue ajena a ello pues en toda la ciudad prácticamente se hablaba de asistir a la obra el estreno fue simplemente espectacular tanto fue el éxito que los boletos se habían agotado, en el hospital las enfermeras no dejaban de admirar lo guapo que era el actor y director…

-Ya viste lo guapo que sale en esta revista

-si a demás dicen que es hijo de un duque

-enserio, realmente tiene algo de príncipe no crees?

-si realmente lo tiene, me gustaría ir a ver la obra

-imposible ya no hay entradas y si las hubiera no podríamos pagarlas, me conformare con esperarlo fuera del teatro ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-muy buena, tú qué opinas Candy

-Yo… No sé, creo que otras muchachas querrán ir a verle…- si era cierto su viejo amor volvía a Londres, pero no estaba solo estaba acompañado de su esposa la hermosa Susana Marlow

-Tienes razón habrá mucha gente, además dicen que es distante con sus seguidoras.

-debe serlo ya viste a su esposa es sumamente hermosa

-si ya la vi… dijo la muchacha con resignación

-Bueno creo que es hora de regresar a nuestras labores – dijo Candy, ya sola en el pasadizo una lagrima amenazaba con salir, mientras miraba la foto del periódico. No había manera de que se encontrara con él además ella así lo había querido el lucia relajado junto a su esposa en la portada del periódico definitivamente ya la había olvidado, pero porque le dolía ver esa foto.

Esa noche en el departamento…

-la cena estuvo deliciosa como siempre

-Gracias

-como premio te tengo un regalo

-y se puede saber que es…

-solo si me das un beso

-está bien le daré un beso a mi querido esposo

Candy se acerco y le dio un tierno beso- bueno ya te di el beso el regalo- no sabía que mi esposa era una interesada

- es por si es un postre tengo ganas de uno

Jajajajajja-No es eso- respondió Michael mientras sacaba dos boletos de su chaqueta – son boletos para la función de pasado mañana –mientras se las daba a su esposa

No podía ser eran entradas para ver la obra de Otelo mientras los sostenía Michael decía- No sabes lo que sufrí para obtener los boletos ¿Qué te parece?- Candy empezó a llorar no podía ser – Cariño no sabía que te ibas a emocionar tanto deseabas ir a la obra –Candy miro los ojos de Michael él no tenía la culpa de nada – Si… pero no debiste hacerlo-

-Bueno al ver tu reacción creo que hice bien, además te lo mereces por ser la esposa perfecta.

-… Está bien

CONTINUARA...

bueno aún la cigüeña no visita a nuestros personajes... pero lo hará...


	11. Noche de parejas

**CAPITULO XI**

**_ La noche de la Obra _**

Candy había optado por un vestido azul corte imperial- en verdad luces hermosa, seré el hombre más envidiado- No sabía porque se había esmerado tanto en su arreglo personal quería lucir hermosa – Gracias esa era la idea—Michael respondía- Pues mi bella esposa lo has logrado. Así salieron ambos de la habitación, Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa lo volvería a ver…

Terry estaba acompañado por su esposa quien lucía radiante a su lado juntos entraron al teatro ante una multitud de admiradores y reporteros- momentos antes de que Candy llegara junto a su esposo

Ya dentro y en sus asientos

-te noto nerviosa te sientes bien…

-Si… no es nada, es que hay mucha gente

-es porque promete ser una gran obra

Así las cortinas se abrieron y empezó la obra, la interpretación de Terry en el escenario era magnifica. Candy al verlo actuar no paraba de llorar- eres realmente increíble-decía en un susurro – al cerrarse el telón s e escucha una gran ovación en el teatro

-Valió la pena conseguir esos boletos no lo crees amor?

-Sí estuvo espectacular

-Vaya que el actor principal me sorprendió el Otelo que interpreto simplemente era como si el actor entendiera el dolor del personaje

En el momento que Candy y Michael se retiraban del teatro salían Terry y Susana acompañados de sus admiradores, fue en ese preciso instante que Candy lo vio de cerca lucia un semblante frio sin embargo su esposa lucía hermosa eran la pareja ideal como las obras que interpretaban recordaba esa escena vivida antes… y le dolía el corazón cuanto habían cambiado las lagrimas brotaron sin cesar hasta que los vio marcharse

-Candy que te ocurre

-es solo que recordé la obra y me emocione- estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez amor dijo para si Candy

-Bueno querida esposa la noche no termina ahora nos vamos a un restaurante- le dijo su esposo al mismo tiempo que le depositaba un tierno beso en los labios…

- Es hora de marcharnos- ambos se disponían a girar cuando de pronto…

-Candy ¡Oh Dios Mío! En verdad eres tu- se le acercaba una radiante Susana…- ante estas palabras Candy quedo paralizada- Si en verdad eres tú- decía esto mientras se le acercaba para luego abrazarla ante una sorprendida Candy

-Susana…

Terry al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña pecosa no lo podía creer… hasta que su mirada se cruzo con la de Candy en verdad era ella… y a su lado estaba él su esposo. Los admiradores que aun lo rodeaban lo alejaron de su esposa que se había deprendido de su brazo para acercarse a Candy y saludarle

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, dime qué haces en Inglaterra…- Candy aun sorprendida se demoro en contestarle por lo que Michael le respondió

-trabajamos en el hospital Saint Mary

Antes de este comentario Susana había ignorado la presencia de Michael…este extendió la mano para saludarle y presentarse mi nombre es Michael Birdwhistle, soy esposo de Candy

-encantada de conocerte soy Susana Granchester- le respondió al mismo tiempo que le alcanzaba la mano que fue besada con caballerosidad por Michael – Susana Granchester… ella es la esposa de Terry yo fui solo su amante … pensaba para si Candy

- Candy … te casaste- dijo esto mientras miraba a Candy

-Eh si… nos casamos hace poco

-te felicito, y como muestra quiero invitarles a cenar el día de hoy, seguro querrás ver a Terry …

-yo…no… creo que sea posible, estoy algo cansada

-Por favor acepta la invitación recuerda que tú misma dijiste que algún día nos reuniríamos como amigos y ese día llego

-si tu esposo no tiene ningún inconveniente creo que sería lindo reunirnos

-Bueno por mí no hay ningún problema – respondía Michael emocionado ¿Por qué Candy no le había comentado que conocía a esos actores?

-Bueno ya ves entonces nos vemos hoy a las 8 p.m. en el hotel Savoy Terry se alegrara de verte, él te saludaría pero ya ves tiene muchas admiradoras conversaremos tranquilos en la cena

-De acuerdo…

-entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato – diciendo esto se marcho para luego subir al carruaje el mismo que ya estaba ocupado por Terry quien veía toda la escena desde la ventana del carruaje –luces simplemente hermosa pecosa, porque no te puedo odiar al verte… en ese instante subía Susana

-ya viste Candy está en Londres

-si la vi…- no mostro mayor interés ante el comentario de su esposa

-adivina ella está casada, y además los invite a cenar está noche…no te alegra

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo un molesto Terry sus ojos brillaban por la furia que sentía

-no veo que tenga algo de malo,

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Acaso no recuerdas las circunstancias en la que nos encontramos la última vez? – dime la verdad que es lo que quieres demostrar con esta reunión…

-Nada solo quería reunirme con ella en otra situación… acaso te molesta

-si me molesta yo no quiero verla

-es porque la sigues amando

-ya basta de tonterías por favor…simplemente no la quiero ver ni a ella ni a su esposo debiste de consultármelo

-pero ¿por qué?

- estoy cansado la rutina de estos días fue agotadora... no veo el objeto de encontramos con ella

-Lo siento…pensé que te alegrarías – decía esto al borde de las lágrimas – además ya es tiempo de limar asperezas recuerda que gracias a ella estamos juntos y somos felices verdad amor

¿felices? lo último que sentía era felicidad- No deseo cenar con ellos pero lo haré por ti - o tal vez por mi- decía para sus adentros

-gracias

**Camino al hotel Savoy **

-Candy porque no me comentaste que los conocías

-fuimos compañeros de colegio y… las circunstancias en las que nos vimos la ultima vez no fueron las mejores

-acaso te faltaron en respeto o algo parecido

-no fue eso… creo que no es el momento para contártelo pero te prometo que te lo contare si

-está bien… vaya no pensé que conocería al actor principal estoy emocionado

-en verdad quieres conocerle

-claro desde hoy soy uno más de sus admiradores, aunque parece poco sociable ¿no crees? Dime como es…

-Eh… bueno es mucho el tiempo que no lo veo

-pero su esposa parece que te aprecia mucho

-si… mira ya llegamos- Terry no quiero volverte a verte...- se repetía Candy en su interior

**ya en el restaurante...**

En el restaurante del famoso hotel se encontraba sentada en el comedor una hermosa mujer quien los recibía lo una sincera amistad

-Candy… Michael llegaron vamos siéntense

-Gracias decía Candy –

-Terry no tarda en llegar fue a su habitación ya debe de estar bajando – en ese instante

-Vaya que casualidad el destino nos junto otra vez – mencionaba Terry al mismo tiempo que besaba la mano de Candy con galantería

-Terry… - al sentir el beso de Terry en su mano ella recordaba lo vivido con él en Chicago

-Vaya tú debes de ser el esposo de la Candy - mientras le alcanzaba la mano a Michael

-Es un gusto conocerte… tu representación el día de hoy fue magnifica

-Créeme que esa no fue mi más grande actuación- mientras miraba a Candy

La cena transcurría en un ambiente grato Terry hablaba con Michael con mucha familiaridad le contaba de todo acerca del teatro, además intercambiaban información de las obras de literatura, de las funciones que cumplían Michael y su esposa en el hospital etc- Candy quería desaparecer no decía ni una sola palabra

-Vaya Candy creo que esta noche no estás muy comunicativa a cómo te recuerdo- decía Terry

-yo… estoy algo cansada

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Michael… por favor- decía una nerviosa Candy

-Acaso no le contaste sobre mi

-No la verdad no solo me conto que eran compañeros de colegio

-Es verdad éramos compañeros de colegio... estuvimos en el colegio San Pablo en verdad era como una cárcel pero fue divertido junto a los primos de Candy y sus amigas

-Ya veo entonces todos ustedes se conocen

-si… aunque creo que ellos no te mencionaron nada acerca mío

-no la verdad no me dijeron que te conocían

-bueno creo que no me aprecian mucho… jajajaja –

-Seguro y ya me cuentan de ti cuando les mencione que te conocí

-Supongo que lo harán

Susana durante la cena se encontraba extrañada por la amabilidad de su esposo para con la pareja de Candy hace unos momentos no quería cenar con ellos y ahora se mostraba amigable…

-¿Cuándo terminaran la gira?

-bueno al terminar las presentaciones en Londres iremos de vacaciones a Escocia, Terry tiene allí una villa—respondía Susana

-Se nota agradable nosotros no tomamos vacaciones hace tiempo

-por qué no viene con nosotros

-NO…creo que sea posible Michael está muy atareado quiere ser un gran cirujano- decía candy

-Bueno la idea del viaje no suena tan mal

-Michael… no creo que sea conveniente ahora

Terry sabia porque no era conveniente ella le tenía miedo acaso le seguía amando, ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra durante la cena se notaba nerviosa distante bueno porque no hacerle sufrir algo… hacerle probar algo de lo que el sufrió por su abandono

-Bueno creo que es buena idea relajarse un poco no hace daño a nadie

-lo pensaremos, igual gracias por la invitación

En ese instante se oyó que la orquesta tocaba

-que te parece si bailamos Candy… claro con tu permiso Michael y con el tuyo también querida Susana

-por mí no hay ningún problema

-Por mi tampoco

-entonces bailemos Candy como en los viejos tiempos

-Yo … yo ….

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-nada, está bien

Entonces la pareja se dirigió a la pista de baile, el corazón de Candy latía a mil por hora volver a bailar con él la última vez, sucedieron cosas que no debían ocurrir

-Vaya Candy luces hermosa está noche- le susurraba Terry a Candy

-Creo que tu comentario es inapropiado tu esposa y el mío están observándonos

-vaya ahora si te estás comunicando pensé que te habías quedado muda

-Como puedes ser tan sínico y actuar de esa manera delante de tu esposa después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros

-tal vez porque no significo nada para mí simplemente fue una aventura y tengo que ser cordial con el esposo de mi amante después de todo fuiste mía antes, se lo debo no crees

Candy quería cachetearlo pero el retuvo su mano antes que lo hiciera de manera sutil

-no querrás dar un espectáculo ¿verdad?

-eres un miserable

-y tú serás de nuevo mi AMANTE…

-tú estás Loco

-no lo creo extraño tu cuerpo lo necesito- dijo esto cerca de su oido

-ya suéltame este baile se termino

-no se termina hasta que yo lo diga, que dirá tu esposo si se entera que fuiste mi amante antes de casarte con él

-acaso no te importa que Susana también se entere

-solo te diré que ya quiero dejar las farsas y parte de ello es decirle la verdad a Susana… no creo que ella me abandone después de todo me ama incondicionalmente ella estará feliz mientras este a su lado

-te has vuelto en un ser despreciable

-no lo digas de esa manera solo soy un hombre que tiene necesidades y quiero saciarlas contigo- te espero mañana en el hotel en que nos vimos cuando llegaste a Londres en la habitación 302 a las 3 p.m. si no vienes tu esposo se enterara de lo nuestro, Candy no lo hagas infeliz se nota que es buena persona sacrifícate por él después de todo estas acostumbrada- en ese instante se termino la canción- no se te ocurra llorar si no te preguntaran el porque-ambos regresaron a la mesa

-fue un magnifico baile ¿no lo crees Candy?- decía un jovial Terry

-estoy cansada Michael… regresemos a casa

-fue una maravillosa velada gracias por todo, pero creo que nos debemos retirar

-Gracias por venir en verdad disfrute de su compañía- mencionaba Terry

-me dio gusto verte de nuevo Candy espero y se repita – mencionaba Susana

-gracias por todo… - así Candy y Michael se retiraban del restaurante

**Esa noche en la habitación de los Granchester **

- Candy estuvo muy callada esta noche –

- Bueno tal vez de verdad estaba cansada – le respondía su esposo mientras se alistaba para dormir

- Si después de todo los invite de improviso, el trabajo en un hospital debe de ser extenuante, sin embrago su esposo fue muy sociable contigo… tal vez y se conviertan en amigos te imaginas los cuatro juntos, ojala y acepten venir con nosotros a Escocia

- En verdad crees que seré un buen amigo del esposo de Candy

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tal vez porque yo no quiero ser su amigo– le respondía con una mirada fría – no malinterpretes lo de hoy simplemente fue actuación para con nuestros invitados después de todo soy un caballero lo recuerdas la verdad no me interesa volver a ver a Candy ni a su esposo

- Terry… porque ese desprecio hacia ellos. Hace tiempo que estas diferente volviste a ser frio con todos en especial conmigo

- La vida me recordó que no todo es felicidad

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?

- YA BASTA déjame en paz

- Ahora también odias a Candy ella que te hizo- las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en el rostro de la actriz

- TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ – no sabes cuánto tiene que ver ella en mi actitud se repetía mentalmente- para luego marcharse hacia el cuarto de baño ya frente al espejo

- Mañana me vengare por todo lo que hiciste sufrir, haré que me ruegues que me quede a tu lado


	12. DESCUBIERTOS PARTE I

**siento que la tardanza estuve de viaje, por lo que no pude actualizar lo siento... el capitulo es corto pero espero y sea sustancioso gracias a todas la me siguen **

**CAPITULO XIV**

**En el departamento de Candy y Terry **

-Candy pensé que tu amigo era egocéntrico como dicen en los periódicos sin embargo, fue un excelente anfitrión, al igual que su esposa espere y me cuentes pronto porque se separaron

En Candy aun retumbaban las palabras de Terry. Él le había pedido volver a ser su Amante, mientras le decía esas palabras se sentía culpable por su actitud le dolió el verlo con tanto odio hacia ella ¿en verdad sería capaz de cumplir su promesa y decirle toda la verdad a Michael?

-Candy me oyes

-si te lo contare te lo prometo quiero dormir estoy muy cansada

Esa noche no pudo dormir, miraba el rostro de su esposo y no sabía si debía ir o no, bueno si iría solo seria para recriminarle su proceder y ponerlo en su lugar pues no podía hacerlo delante de su esposo tenía que ponerlo en su sitio y decirle que el ya no significaba nada en su vida y que la dejara en paz como si nunca se hubieran encontrado… y si no iba a la cita no sabía cómo reaccionaría Terry no sabía si era capaz de cumplir su amenaza… sus palabras denotaron mucho odio hacia ella…

**En el Hospital **

Candy decidió ir a la cita solo para poner en claro su situación con Terry y ponerlo en su lugar

-Hoy voy a salir temprano por favor le dices a Michael cuando salga de la cirugía que fui donde una amiga, por favor Esther

-Está bien pero porque luces nerviosa, es algo grave

-no solo que no la veo en mucho tiempo

-Bueno le daré tu recado a Michael

**En el Hotel **

Eran las 3:45 p.m. Terry estaba sentado en un sillón fumando un cigarrillo y tomando una copa de whisky , al ver que ella no aparecía pensó en cumplir su promesa y avisarle a aquel tipo de su aventura amorosa el tenia una carta escrita donde le indicaba con lujo de detalles su aventura con su ahora esposa. Es cierto que esto traería consecuencias tanto para él como para ella, pero con esa confesión se liberaría. En ese instante escucho que tocaban la puerta

-adelante – en ese instante entraba ella tan nerviosa como furiosa

-vaya hasta que decidiste aparecer

-solo vine un momento para dejarte en claro que no nunca volveré a ser tuya y darte esto… - Plafff… la cachetada retumbaba en las paredes de aquel cuarto – escúchame ahora soy feliz Amo a mi esposo el hecho que tu no me hayas olvidado es tu problema a mi solo DEJAME EN PAZ eres un miserable yo no siento nada por ti sólo LASTIMA

-LASTIMA jajajaja- repetía Terry mientras se tocaba el rostro- quiero sentir tu lastima- en ese instante la sujeto de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro el brazo con que lo golpeo para luego besarla apasionadamente – Candy al sentir sus labios nuevamente se dejo llevar por un momento pero luego reacciono mordiéndolo para que la soltara él aparto su rostro sin soltarla

-Vaya eres una fiera acaso no me crees capaz de decirle a tu esposo lo nuestro, observa sobre aquel escritorio allí está la carta que le llegara hasta sus manos si no cumples el trato

-no serias capaz de hacerme tanto daño

-no? La verdad si y no solo eso… bueno si no lo recuerdas mi padre es un duque y bueno tengo ciertas influencias… ya sabes ….

-¡que es lo que te hice!

-jajajaja- solo tratarme como un ser desechable al que usaste para luego votarme como un perro…

-Terry comprende tenía que apartarme de ti lo nuestro no tenia futuro

-te envié cartas donde te decía lo mucho que te amaba que estaba dispuesto a separarme de Susana y darte tu lugar que haríamos una vida juntos en cualquier parte del mundo que vida no era vida sin ti que no cometieras el mismo error que yo… porque te AMO- MALDITA SEA TE AMO CON LOCURA NO ME IMPORTA EL QUE DIRAN DE MI LA VIDA ES MUY CORTA PARA DESPERDICIARLA y mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti- cuando leí tu carta simplemente quería dejar de vivir, tu indiferencia…

-Terry fue lo correcto- en ese instante la mirada de Odio en los ojos de Terry se profundizaron

-CORRECTO, acaso no te acuerdas que fuiste mía estando comprometida y yo casado no me hables de lo correcto

-YA BASTA déjame en paz – decía esto con lágrimas en los ojos- lo nuestro tenía que terminar porque…- en ese instante la volvió a besar ahora con mayor delicadeza que la anterior vez el mismo que fue correspondido los sentimientos de culpa se mezclamos por el amor que ambos sentían.

-Terry… ya basta suéltame

Sin embargo las suplicas fueron ignoradas, él la recostó en la cama de aquella habitación para luego besarla ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, él habia sufrido por su abandono porque su amor era inposible o ella no hacia imposible en sus brazos perdia nocion del mundo a su alrededor, cuando estaba junto a él se sentia dichosa, pues su cuerpo reaccionaban a sus caricias de manera automatica sólo él tenia ese poder sobre ella lo amaba y nunca amaraia a nadie que no fuera él, ella le pertenecia solo a él, ella solo se dejaba llevar por la situación en ese instantes el procedió a desabrochar su blusa para besar aquel vientre recorriendo luego hacia sus piernas levantando la falda y quitarle aquellas botas y besar sus pies para luego recorrer sus piernas luego de colocarse sobre ella esta simplemente al ver su rostro sintió culpa por disfrutar de esta situación y con lagrimas en los ojos lo cacheteo una y otra vez, Terry simplemente no apartaba su mirada de ella

-ODIO el AMOR que siento por ti- y después de esto Terry le sujeto ambas manos sin dejarla de mirar al ver su rostro cerca del suyo ella lo beso, beso que fue plenamente correspondido por su amante- que tenía esa mujer que lo volvía completamente loco solo quería vengarse de ella hacer que sentiría solo un poco de dolor que él sintió cuando se separaron pero ahora con un beso de ella la situación cambiaba como si todo se el rencor desapareciera

-Dime que me amas – le preguntaba Terry mientras procedía a desabotonar hábilmente aquella blusa para dejar al descubierto su pecho que lucía agitado…

-TE AMO TE AMO… en ese instante la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

-Michael…


End file.
